MOVEDSakura' Haruno's Hard Life
by Nitany
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the child of Kizashi&Mebuki H born in Konoha.. During their traveling when Sakura was a month old Rouge ninja attacked them, Sakura being hidden well survived, later being found by Konan, growing up with the Akatsuki was harsh, but it was nice aswell.. what happens when Anbu take Sakura away to the Leaf Village? What will the Akatsuki do? or will she return?
1. Introduction

**Sakura Haruno is a child of Civilians of the Hidden Leaf Village, she is a newborn around 3 weeks.. During the time her parents took interest in traveling they had left the village and started to travel around the Land Of Fire. They were ambushed by rogoue ninja on their way, Sakura which survived the attack by her parents was alone, and crying for hours. Konan wingwoman of Pein found her and gladly took her in.. Will Pein accept this child? As she grows will the Akatsuki love her more than they've ever had?**

March 28th - Time: 8:40 am-

**-Mebuki Haruno POV-**

Mebuki Haruno screamed to the top of her lungs as she'd push once again, her right hand gripping onto her husband's for support, ''Push Mebuki!'' yelled a brunette infront of the hospital bed as her husband's blue eyes fell over her form, stareing into her Jade eyes as he'd smile at her, holding her hand in return as a child's wail started to fill the room, ''Thank you, Mebuki'' giving his wife a smile as he was on the verge of tears of being a father.. Tears falling down her cheeks as she'd look up at her husband, ''I love you..'' she'd almost say in a whisper as she'd pant, regaining her breath as she'd sit up on the bead warily, her eyes looking towards the doctor holding her child.. ''Its a girl'' said the doctor as he'd hand the child wrapped in a white cloth to the Blonde female, ''Congratulations, Ms and Mr Haruno..'' said the doctor as he'd back away to watch the beautiful moment between the new family. ''Oh my god.. Kizashi, she's beautiful..'' said Mebuki as her Jade eyes orbserved over her pink headed child, ''She certaintly is..'' said her husband as he raised an arm to wipe the tears from his eyes.. The nurse stepping up now as she'd smile at the parents, ''Have you two decided on a name for her?'' tilting her head as Mebuki looked up at her husband, they both seeming to have the same idea.. Kizashi having a smile grow on his lips as he'd look down at his child, Mebuki's Jade eyes stareing at her child as she'd caress her child's cheek..

''Sakura... Sakura Haruno..''

**-Normal POV-**

March 28th was the day young Sakura Haruno was born, the new addition to Konohagakure. She was taken home a week after her birth, exactly when the Haruno family decided to take interest in traveling. Seeing how they wanted to give their child a chance of adventure.. A chance of new openings and opportunities.. April 16th is the day when the Haruno's left Konoha. Preparing for the future.. Thats what they thought.. April 18th is the day Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno died from an ambush by rogoue ninja.. Taking their belongings, except for.. one important thing.

**-Mebuki POV-**

Rogoue ninja had just set fire to our wagon, with no other hopes I hid our precious cherry blossom in the bushes, upon hearing my husband's scream I ran back over to only see blood surrounding his body.. At seeing the horror a scream escaped from my lips, tears running down my cheeks as I fell to my knees, stareing at my beloved's body.. 'If only I could of been there to..' My thoughts were stopped by a blade crossing over my neck, my eyes widening in realization as I let my guard down, before another thought could run through my head the sword's blade cut along my neck deeply, a sharp pain hitting me as I fell foreward as the blade left my skin, her eyes widening as I saw my own blood soak the terra floor.. Extending an arm among the terra as my last thoughts were upon my family.. Kizashi.. the love of my life, .. and my dear cherry blossom.. what would become of her? will the rogoue's find her to?.. I saw mental pictures of how our life would be, together.. as a family.. using the last of my breath as I whispered the name of my child..

''Sa-..Sakura...''

**...**

**-Konan POV-**

'I had to get away.. From Pein in Yahiko's body, I still wasn't used to it.. ' My orange colored eyes snapping away to look into the distance as a faint crying was heard, 'A baby?..' hesitating at frist before she'd start to head over towards the sound.. Walking past trees that stood in her way as she'd stop to stare at a child wrapped in a white blanket.. Raising an eyebrow at this as I'd walk over to pick the child up, looking around for any signs of anyone, a wiff of fire only hitting my nose as I'd start to gently rock the baby in my arms, looking through the branches as I'd see a sight I was so used to seeing.. Burned rubble of a wagon, belongings thrashed around.. A man with unusual pink hair lying dead in blood, a blonde woman not to far also laying in a pool of blood.. both dead. I then examined the child in my arms, I should just kill it, end its misery.. but.. I just couldn't see myself doing it. Holding the child with one arm as I'd move cloth from the child's face.. seeing the child's pink hair.. her eyes being a greenish color as they'd stare up at me, tears filling up in them as a smile started to grow on the baby's face.. 'Beautiful..' I'd examine the white cloth.. seeing a name that had been printed on the blanket as I'd carefully read over the name,.. Sakura', this child was a girl, a child named Sakura. Fitting I should say.. I didn't know what I should do, killing this child was out of the question.. So I did what was best, 'What would Pein say? A baby growing up in the Akatsuki Organization?' Is that a life to live? .. It seemed to be the best option, I carried the child away, away from her dead birth parents.. Heading towards the temporally base of the Akatsuki.. A slight smile on my lips..

**-Normal POV-**

Konan walked into the temporally Akatsuki base, holding the child in her arms as she'd try to cover the child in her Akatsuki cloak the best she could. As she had put the child asleep on the way back to the base.. Walking past many member's rooms as she'd slowly walk up to wooden doors that would be Pein's office as they'd stayed here.. Not caring for permission as she'd turn the handle of the door walking it and kicking it shut gently behind her.. Pein's rinnegan eyes looking up at the rude barge in at the blue haired female that was his, 'bestfriend' according to her. What drawed my attention was the bundle she was desperately trying to hide in her cloak.. ''Konan what have you brought?'' I said in a stern voice, leaning back in my chair as interest seemed to take over me.. She took out the white bundle and held it gently in her arms as she'd walk over, walking past his desk over to him instead.. bending down abit to show him the face of.. a baby? ''Whats the meaning of this?'' glaring his orbs at her as he'd frown at the child. ''Pein.. I found this child, along with her dead 'parents' It looked like they were ambushed.. '' said Konan softly, not wanting to wake the baby.. ''So you brought IT here?!'' Seeing how foolish his partner was for doing so, ''You should of killed it, not bring it here.''.. Konan looked saddened at this as she'd shake her head, holding the child to her. ''I want to keep her..'' Pein glared at her as she said this, ''Its worthless, throw it out.'' said the orangette,.. ''Sakura is a newborn Pein, her parents are dead. She's here now, all alone. Just like we were..'' softening her gaze at him.. ''You named it already?'' Pein's expression starting to soften as the mention of their 'past' was brought up.. ''No, her name is printed on the cloth.. Pein please?'' Her orange eyes pleading for the man's approval as the orangette shook his head, sighing.. ''Fine..''

''Welcome to the Akatsuki 'family' Sakura..''

**OMG MY FIRST FANFICTION! HOW IS IT!? I-I'll get better.. I just really like the fact of Sakura being taken in by Pein and Konan.. BTW I LOOOVE DRAMA. So you'll be seeing a lot of it!**


	2. Blooming Blossom

**Sakura Haruno is a child of Civilians of the Hidden Leaf Village, she is a newborn around 3 weeks.. During the time her parents took interest in traveling they had left the village and started to travel around the Land Of Fire. They were ambushed by rogoue ninja on their way, Sakura which survived the attack by her parents was alone, and crying for hours. Konan wingwoman of Pein found her and gladly took her in.. Will Pein accept this child? As she grows will the Akatsuki love her more than they've ever had?-...Okay Okay! This is the REAL CHAPTER. The start of it, the 1rst post was more of a introduction.. Song - watch?v=WeHrkjOTKrA**

''Daddy!'' A 5 year old Sakura screamed as she'd run towards her father's office, raising her hand to touch the steel surface of the door before she was picked up by the blue-female Kokan, holding the 5 year old to her as she'd frown at the child, ''Sakura.. You know better, you have to leave daddy alone when he's working..'' said the woman as the child's Jade eyes looked up at her mother's eyes, frowning now. ''But mommy.. I never see daddy.'' The child seeming to be on the verge of tears as her mother started to shush her.. ''Daddy is just busy alright hunny? Lets go back to the room and play a game alright?'' said her mother as she'd smile at the pinkette. ''Thats all we ever do..'' said the pinkette as she'd nod slowly.. being carried off by the woman...

_**March 27th - Sakura Haruno POV**_

Sakura Haruno was siting on a simple bed in her bedroom in the akatsuki home base in Amegakure.. She's always been in this room, hidden away from the criminals of the Akatsuki, but tomorrow was going to be different. She asked daddy personally if she could roam free from her room. She hated being in here, its boring.. Her mother wasn't happy and tried to convince her to stay. Why should she though? What dangers are there? Her mind was stopped from its thoughts as a slight creeking sound was heard from her door, ''Mommy? Daddy?'' she called out, the door stopping from opening as it seemed like whoever was opening the door hesitated, a head looking in as a young boy peeked in the room, wearing a smiliar cloak to her mother and fathers... his ebony eyes looking curious at the little girl, a emotional stare showing over his features.. Sakrua immediately jumped down from her bed, backing away from the door , obviously scared to her wits, ''W-Who .. W-Who are you?'' said the Pinkette as the teenage boy's eyes rose at this, seeing as if she reminded him of someone, taking a few steps in the room as he still held the door handle, ''What are you doing here? Little girl?'' Sakura seemed to hesitate to answer as she'd back up against the wall, ''I-I live here..'' her voice lowering as her mother walking in the room, pushing Itachi up a few steps as her eyes widened at him, ''What.. What are you doing in here?!'' exclaimed the bluette as she'd grab the Uchiha's wrist dragging him out of the room.. Sakura only hearing small threats her mother gave to the boy much older than her.. raising a brow at her mother's behaviour..

_**-Konan POV-**_

I was walking up the hall to see my adopted daughter's door open a crack, having seen this I paced foreward to see if she had ran out, when I forced the door open I saw our 'new' member, 'Itachi Uchiha' at seeing this I was scared for the young girl I deeply grew attached to, ''What.. What are you doing here?!'' I didn't hesitate to drag the boy out of the room, giving my daughter a glance to make sure she was alright before I slammed the door shut, backing the Uchiha up against the wall, ''Snooping are we?'' I said as I pinned him to the wall.. ''Why is a little girl here in the Akatsuki?'' said the ebony eyed Uchiha as he'd glare his eyes at the me. ''That isn't your concern, but as for you.. Pein will talk to you about this, until he calls you are NOT ALLOWED to speak of this to ANYONE. Understood?'' Lowering my gaze to threaten this Uchiha, I wasn't going to let the Akatsuki barge in my daughter's room like this..

_**-Itachi POV-**_

I looked into the eyes of the bluette, not at all scared by her poor tatics of attempting to 'scare' me, I myself was rather interested in the Pinkette, the child looked no older than my younger brother.. that I left behind.. I kept my expression, now wanting to show the woman any expression I have to offer, ''Alright..'' speaking as coldly as possible as I'd push the woman off me, looking foreward to having this 'chat' with Pein about this Pink child, glancing back at the door of the child's room before I continued my way down the hall, not wanting to give the bluette another look..

...

**March 28th - 6:09am Normal POV**

Sakura was excited! She was going to be allowed to leave this room, to walk around freely.. This was her birthday after all, shes now 6 years old, and to her that was pretty big! She sat up on her bed, completely dressed in a green shirt with slashes on the sleeves, she had tan pants on that ended at her calves and red sandals. She always took her time in getting ready to make sure she impressed her parents, showing them she was a big girl and didn't need their help all the time... Her door creeking open as Konan stood in the doorway, smiling sadly at her daughter, ''Hunny, are you sure about this?'' her eyes pleading for her to change her mind as she'd walk over to her daughter, running her fingers through her short pink locks before running the palm of her hand over her bangs.. ''I'm sorry mommy.. I really want to leave this room ok?'' looking up at her mom as the bluette extending a hand over, grasping her daughter's hand as she'd nod her head, ''Alright..'' leading the girl out of her room as she'd tap the door behidn her with her ankle shut. Walking down the hall as the child's Jade eyes looked around curiouslya grin appearing on her lips as they'd walk through halls, passing by many rooms.. ''Mommy? Where we going?'' The bluette's eyes not moving away as they'd walk towards an entrance, ''You'll see..'' The child's jade eyes widening as they'd walk into what looked like a meeting room, many people sitting around the room wearing the same cloaks, each one of them looking more scary than the other as she'd coward over closer to her mother's side, only recognizing her father sitting at the head table. Everyone's gaze looking over to her, ''Who's the shrimp?'' asked a albino-like male as he'd lean foreward across the table, a masked man with glowing green eyes grabbing his collar and pushing him back in his seat.. Konan leading the child over to Pein's side as Konan lifted the child in Pein's lap as fastly as she could, Pein's shocked expression showing to her as he'd look up at her weirdly, Konan giving him a simple smile as Sakura would blush looking up at her father's face as a smile grew on her lips, ''Daddy!'' the child's exclaim seeming to shock most of the audience's gaze as they'd look back and forth at Konan with curiousity to when this happened, ''Ehm.. right.. This is.. Sakura, ..our daughter..'' said the orangette as he'd keep his arms at his side not wanting to make much interaction with Sakura. ''She'll be roaming around now since she's old enough, right.. Sakura?'' Looking down to hear the child's answer as Sakura blushed at this, ''T-Today's my birthday! So.. D-Daddy and Mommy promised to let me out of my room..'' her Jade eyes looking down now, snickering being heard among the members as she child spoke, Pein's eyes glaring at them warningly, ''In otherwords.. You lay a finger on her.. Your dead.'' his voice being cold as the members seemed to shut up at this, nodding their heads in their answer..

_**7:10 am Living Area, Normal POV.**_

Sakura sat on a simple light blue couch, her Jade' eyes looking around as a blue fish man walked into the living room, followed by a blonde female, Sakura's head tilting at them as they'd look over to her, ''Hey kitten.'' replied the fish dude as Sakura started to back away into the couch, ''Hey, he won't bite un.'' said the female with a male voice as she'd look over to him with a curious gaze, ''W-Whats your name?'' the blonde she-male giving her a smile, ''Deidara! Nice to meet you Cherryblossom! un.'' Not wanting to ask about his.. catchphrase, 'un' as she'd just tilt her head, ''Your a boy?'' sounding a bit dissapointed as the fish dude started to burst into laughter, the blonde man frowning at this, ''YES I'M A BOY OKAY!?'' Glaring his blue eyes over at the fish dude as he'd look annoyed.. ''O-Oh.. Sorry.'' Scratching the back of her head as she'd blush at him. Deidara seeing her blush as his gaze softened, being intrigued into the pinkette as he'd simply walk over, plopping down next to the child. Sakura looking up at him curiously as she'd tilt her head, the male reaching a hand in his pocket as he'd extend his hand infront of him, Sakura's jade eyes widening at the hand that had a 'MOUTH' looking completely shocked as the hand chewed on some clay, Deidara noticing her expression as his gaze lowered sadly.. ''Thats so cool!'' exclaimed the Pinkette as Deidara's eyes widened abit, ''Eh? you think their cool?'' he asked as he'd watch his hand chew on some clay, ''Yeah!'' leaning over a bit to watch his hand's mouth as he'd grin at her, taking out the clay as he formed his hands together forming a clay heart. Handing the clay heart to her as he'd harden the clay with his chakra, keeping it in solid form. The Pinkette's eyes would be wide as she'd blush, taking the solid object from him, ''Thank you Deidara-Kun!'' Grinning at the male as the fish dude walked over to them, sitting down on Sakura's other side looking a bit bored, this causing Sakura to jump a bit as she'd observe him, ''U-Uh.. whats your name?'' tilting her head a bit, ''Kisame.'' Simply stating as he'd observe the child, blinking abit as she'd close her eyes in an anime closed eye smile, a grin on her lips, ''Nice to meet you Kisame-Kun!'' The fish-man looking over at Deidara as he'd give the blonde male a toothy grin, Deidara still having a smile as they'd look down at the Pinkette that was playing with the heart-object.

_**8:40 am Living Area, Sakura POV**_

I remember falling asleep on Deidara-Kun's lap after we played together with Kisame-Kun.. When I awoke I saw the boy from before sitting next to me as I rubbed my eyes, ''I remember you..'' I said as I disturbed him from his book. His ebony eyes looking down at me away from the page he was on as he'd nod his head.. ''W-Well whats your name then?'' tilting her head as she'd sit proberly on the couch, watching the Uchiha. ''Itachi Uchiha..'' he sound in an emotionless voice as I'd blink only a few times before I responded, ''Oh.. I see..'' ..

_**9pm kitchen, normal POV**_

Sakura was called into the kitchen by her mother's voice as she'd hesitantly walk into the dining room, a big welcoming waiting for her as there before her was all the Akatsuki parent's including her parents were surrounding the kitchen, a strawberry cake on the table written in white letters, ''Happy Birthday''.. This caused her to blush at the unnormal welcoming, not ever having a birthday party before.. ''U-Uh..'' looking around at the many faces of the Akatsuki members as her Jade eyes fell on her parent's faces. Konan smiling at her as Pein showed no emotion at all.. ''Heh, happy birthday kitten.'' said Kisame as he'd wave her over to the table, hesitating to move as she'd stumble over to Kisame, being picked up onto the fish's lap infront of the table. Deidara sitting next to his 'danna' as he'd smile at Sakura, ''Heyo CherryBlossom, un. How old are you turning?'' asked the barbie akatsuki as Sakura turned her gaze to look at him, ''I'm turning 6..'' this causing most of the Akatsuki to smile,. ''Well hun this is YOUR day, we've prepared the whole party for you.'' said Konan as she'd smile at her daughter, ''T-Thank you!'' said the blushing Sakura as she'd grin at the Akatsuki members causing most of them to snicker... Konan waltzing over with a knife as she'd begin to serperate pieces of cake for each person, each of them saying their own jokes and messing around with the other.. ''Sakura-Sama..'' said the red head Sasori as he'd motion his fingers, a doll starting to walk up towards the Pinkette, a smile growing on her lips as she'd lean her head foreward, highly interested, ''Awesome!'' this causing Sasori to smirk slightly, ''Take it.. Its my gift.. to you.'' Keeping the doll standing with his chakra strings as the Pinkette lifted the doll up in her arms, ''Thank you Sasori-Kun!'' huggling the doll to her, ''Kitten, here'' the fish dude leant down as he'd hand her a rectangle shaped box.. The pinkette sitting down with the doll at her side as she'd open up the box, looking at a hand-made kunai with cherry blossom designs.. Konan's eyes widened at this as she'd walk over, ''Uh.. I don't know about that now.'' The pinkette looking up at her mother, ''What is this mommy?'' asked the child as Konan looked at her, ''A kunai hunny.'' Sakura tilting her head at this as she'd smile at Kisame, ''Thank you Kisame-Kun!'' causing a toothy grin to form on the shark man's lips, ''Still good to wear one incase something bad happens!'' Blinking her Jade eyes now as she'd look at mommy for what he meant, ''Yes, but shes far to young now..'' said Konan as she'd take away the kunai, ''When she gets older..'' she finished with, as she didn't want her child being a ninja on the warfield.. frowning at this as she knew pein thought the same as her.. Sakura looked back at Kisame, ''Its alright Kisame-Kun! I'll use it when I'm older!'' she grinned at him as he'd give her his usual, 'toothy grin'. ''Alright Kiddo!'' he exclaimed..

-_**Deidara POV**_

''Seems like we're all getting attached to the Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom, eh Sasori-Danna?'' Nudging his Danna with his elbow as he'd look at him, trying to read the puppet master's expression. ''Seems like it...'' he replied as he watched his Danna smile faintly at the child playing with her new doll that he made for her.. 'Attachment.. I like this feeling.'

_**Sasori POV**_

I watched the child play with the doll that I made for her last night.. Hugging it, talking to it and playing with it. _'Cute..' _but.. this blossom will bloom one day.. and wilt away.. Just like everyone. .

_**Pein POV**_

I stared at my 'daughter' with an emotionless expression.. I knew this child needed love of a 'mother' and 'father' but why me? Konan last I checked was in love with Yahiko.. Am I just a replacement? Does she think we're a family? Her, Yahiko, and their daughter? Is that her imagination? ..Even so I had grown to love this child,. visiting the young girl every night to make sure she was asleep and not roaming around.. I remember when she was just a baby and Konan left me with her while she left on missions.. I'd hold her all day long if she'd let me.. This child might be the death of me..

_**Konan POV**_

I felt a bad disturbance in the air.. Like something bad was going to happen.. I looked over to Pein to see if he noticed it yet.. but he looked completely intrigued in Sakura to sense anything. I bit my lower lip .. this feeling was getting to me..

_**Kisame POV**_

I left the party to venture outside, I had a weird feeling in my stomach.. I looked around outside the Amegakure base, seeing nothing but that didn't stop the feeling. Fixing Samehada on my shoulder as I'd continue to look around, ignoring the rain hit my blue skin.. A _'Tap' _being heard behind me got my attention, looking behind me as I was attacked by what looked like Anbu of the Leaf village.. and there was _a lot_..

_**Oh no.. KISA-CHAAAAN DX Oh well Idc, r-r He was in one of my nightmares once, but he aint gonna DIEEEE.. Maybe.. IDK DX Slightly. Painfully.. Such and such. ANYWAY, credits.. Why are the Anbu there? In Amegakure's Akatsuki base? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Trouble Part 1

**I'm sorry I haven't made any lately! I've been going through some stuff in rl, but I'm back now! I promise I'll start updating every day!**

Peins POV

''Has anyone seen Kisame?..'' His swirled eyes looking around the room for the blue shark man.. His followers looking around as the blonde one across the room spoke up, ''I saw him leave half an hour ago, un.'' said Deidara as he played with Sakura's pink hair. Sakura's Jade eyes looking around now for her 'Kisa-Onii' before resting her gaze on her father, ''Did I do something wrong?'' she asked, her expression saddening. Konan walked over and picked up the child, ''No hun, Kisame probably just needed some air thats -..'' Konan silenced as she felt Kisame's chakra spike. The others looked as if they felt it aswell, her gaze looking towards me showing alert, as her grip tightened around the child protectively. Pein looked towards Hidan and Kakuzu, nodding to them as they seemed to understood.

Kisame POV

'I've been surrounded.. My drinking problem isn't going to help me here.' Though the shark man, as he lifted up Samehada, ''Hey Hey now, do you know where you fellas are?'' showing his normal toothy grin as the Anbus got down in a fighting stance as he lifted his weapon. The wind blowing as 2 males appeared at Kisame's side. A murderous smirk on the white haired one as he licked his lips abit before narrowing his gaze at the anbus, ''Well hello hello..'' Kisame looked at the two, ''Hidan.. Kakuzu, they sent you?'' His grin not faultering as the two began for battle, ''Jashin-Sama, I fight in your name. Praise me your strength for this battle..'' prayed the Jashinist as he removed the pendant from his lips. Lifting up his sycthe as he crouched down..

-Normal POV-

Sakura felt uneasy, hugging her mother as she hid her face in her mothers chest, ''Mommy I'm scared.. Where did Kaku-Onii and Hidan-Onii go?..'' said the child as Konan looked at her, nodding to Pein as she left towards her room with Sakura. ''Its alright, they just went to look for Kisame..'' giving the child a soft smile to try and relieve her. This causing the child's green gaze to look up at her, ''Promise?'' extending her small right pinkie to her, as Konan responded by shifting an arm to hold Sakura as her free hand extended its pinkie, wrapping around Sakuras, ''Promise'' Sakura then smiled as she rested her head on her mothers chest. Closing her eyes as they walked into the dark room. Konan's gaze looking around as she'd place the child down on the bed, crouching down on one knee as she'd take off the child's sandals, ''You should sleep now, alright? I'll come in later if your still awake and read to you..'' said the blue haired female as she'd cover the pinkette up. ''Alright mommy..'' said the pinkette as she'd cuddle into the covers. Giving her mother a smile as she closed her green eyes, Konan saw the pinkette drifting off asleep as she'd close the door and left to return to the living area..

-Sakura POV-

I felt around for my dolly that Sasori-Nii made for me, I couldn't find it.. I still had the heart DeiDei-Nii made me in my pocket.. but I wanted my doll, it was a gift from Sasori-Nii made me too..' Sakura raised up out of bed as she'd blush, playing with a lock of pink hair as she'd think about her Sasori, he was perfect, like a prince.. She walked over to the door and opened it as she'd look around, taking a few steps out as she'd look around the hallway. Not really sure where to go seeing as today was her first day leaving her room. ''Uh.. lets see..This way.. I think.'' mumbled Sakura as she'd take the left up the hallway , ''I don't think this is right..'' A big crash being heard like an explosion as Sakura stumbled back because of it, her eyes looking around cautiously as she'd run towards the sound fearing for her family's safety, ''Onii-Sama!? Momma!? Daddy?!'' her eyes widened as she'd run into a room, opening the door as she'd walk into the room , looking around as it looked like a trashed room, the room having a big hole in the wall like someone had crashed it as she'd look around for one of her family, the door behind Sakura starting to close as a dark figure pressed up to the wall looked upon the child, letting the door close as Sakura turned around to look at the masked figure with fright in her eyes as the figure launched at her.

**-Short I know, but will the Akatsuki make it in time? Whos the masked person? Is it Tobi or an Anbu? Will the person kill their cherryblossom? IDK, tune it next time. I'll be writing right away since I just wanted your attention with this one haha.**


	4. Trouble Part 2

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated yet! I got the terrible side of the flue! Barfing out all week .. T-T (NOTE: I don't know which couple it should be, I'm thinking about SasoSaku, DeiSaku, or MadaSaku, (NOTE: Tobi in my story is Madara! I: ) Please vote on a couple! Not the ones I called out any, and I'll think over it! ;) It doesn't have to be AkaSaku either, it could be SasuSaku, NaruSaku, or Kakasaku or something also. Never know.**

The masked man grabbed Sakura, much to her displeasure as she began to kick and struggle against the man's grip, the child did what she thought she should do, she _screamed _the animal masked man flinched at the sound of her scream as he tightened his grip upon her, ''MOMMY! DADDY! SASORI-NII!'' she yelled.

**-Akatsuki POV-**

Sakura's scream was heard echoing through the hideout, her pleas being hear in each of our eardrums, Sasori's eyes widening at hearing the sound of his name being yelled instead of the others, this caused the Akatsuki to jump up and begin running towards the sound, ''SAKURA!'' screamed Konan as she'd sprint towards her daughter's cries. Her cries and pleas faded out as it grew silent except for our foodsteps as we ran down the hall. The first one that made to the room was Pein, right behind him Sasori with Konan on his left. All the Akatsuki freezing as an Anbu from Konoha held their cherryblossom knocked out in his arms.. ''Release her!'' Pein roared as he narrowed his ringed orbs, the Anbu taking out a Kunai as he held it to Sakura's throat, stepping back towards the hole in the wall, ''Come any closer and she dies..'' said the Anbu out of fright for his life. The whole Akatsuki seemingly frozen to their spots not sure what to do or if they would make a right move. Sasori though, wasn't letting Sakura go, flicking his fingers as blue chakra strings flew towards the Anbu, the anbu taking this his chance as he flew to the side, to dodge the strings. Flicking his wrist as a kunai bomb flew towards the Akatsuki for a distraction as the Anbu jumped out the hole in the wall, sliding down the base of the building and next to his partners. The Akatsuki dispersing to dodge the explosion as they all went into different directions to follow the Anbu's chakra. Pein and Konan running back into the room followed by Sasori and Deidara and out the hole in the wall, landing perfectly on their feet a few yards away from the Anbus. ''They followed, eh?'' said one of the Anbus as they straightened their form like the others. The one holding Sakura crouching down ready to flee, ''I'm not leaving this child here with these murderers..'' said the man. The others nodding in approval as the Anbu carrying Sakura ran for it, the other Anbu's blocking the Akatsuki's path.

**Konan POV**

The others knew indeed to what to do, but they seemed abit awed. I'm not letting them take my new found pride.. I evaporated into paper, scattering around the area. The Anbus formed a circle to cover eachother's backs. The Akatsuki knew what to do then, just as I formed pieces of paper origami style into shuriken. They flew at the Anbu who jumped away when the shuriken hit ground. ''Flee!'' one yelled as the team dispersed into the area.

**Pein POV**

''After them!'' I yelled as the Akatsuki members, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara ran after each one, I nodded at a piece of paper on my shoulder that was 'Konan' as I'd look to the puppet user who sprinted off to the one who held Sakura. I chased after the puppet master easily catching up with him as the paper behind us formed half the body of Konan, with pieces of origami paper floating around her. We weren't letting this Anbu get away with this.. He will pay.

**Kakashi ( ANBU ) POV**

When I first found that child when she walked in the room I was shocked! Why would Akatsuki hold a child hostage? Maybe she had got lost, and wandered in without a sound. Or maybe she escaped her cell from earlier's punishment. There was no way an Akatsuki member had a child, not those blood savages.. I now have the child safe in my arms, jumping from tree to tree, I felt their chakra behind me, flaring in hate and anger.. This wasn't good.. I wonder about my teammates, if they made it out..

**Sasori POV**

The Anbu was far up ahead of us, we might be underestimating this guy for all we know. I can't understand why she called out to me instead of the others, why me? I don't know why but this feeling inside of me is kicking in my empty shell.. It burns against the wood. Like it yearns for her. Why didn't I chase after them like the rest? With Deidara? Sigh.. This is getting irritating..

**Pein, Konan, Sasori -POV-**

''Pein! He's getting away!'' yelled out Konan as she' sounded mostly upset as the Anbu's chakra started to fade away from our senses. This got us all worried, if he got away what would happen? We would lose Sakura. Our new founded blossom. Pein let out a loud scowl as he' launch to one branch to another. The Anbus chakra fastly fading as much as we tried to chase after..

_**Sakura.. We're sorry..**_


	5. Confidence

**I love the reviews I've seen! I didn't know my writing was good, I'm happy it pleases you guys! This chapter is when everything truely starts. No worries though the Akatsuki isn't gone, they just think Sakura was either inprisoned or living in Konoha, you'll see.**

It had been 6 years since Sakura was taken from the Akatsuki, the ANBU branch had delt with the Child's memories to where her past was blacked out. Kakashi Hatake left the ANBU squad shortly after to begin his life as a Jounin teacher around the 5th year, the ANBU' branch kept an eye on the child at times to make sure she wasn't stolen. It has been a proven fact that this is Haruno Sakura, a child offspring to Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno who had mysteriously dissapeared after leaving the village 12 years ago, they have been presumed dead, most likely the Akatsuki's doing.

**Flashback**

**Sakuras POV (6 years old)**

_'Their so mean.. They call me names like, ''Forehead Girl'' or ''Pinky''.. Am I really all that different? I try and hide my forehead, but theres nothing I can do about my pink hair. I hate feeling alone, no ones ever here..' She sniffled as she'd wipe her eyes with her hands, sitting on a pathway she had ran to, to escape her bullies. ''Hey aren't you the one their always teasing cause you got such a big forehead?'' asked a blonde girl that was crouching down infront of me. I looked at her but didn't stop my tears, ''W-Who're you?'' I asked huffing as I tried to tame my wails. ''Who me? Well thats easy, my names Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?'' She asked,''M-My name.. Sakura..'' I responded in a low shy voice, ''Huh? Helloooo? I can't hear you, lets try that again okay? Who're you?'' she asked again. ''My name is Sakura!'' I yelled out irritatedly. ''Thats better, so this is the famous forehead huh?'' She said as she'd place her index finger on my forehead, ''Whoa it is kind of big..'' She added, ''So thats why you hide it with your bangs?'' I nodded in answer as she'd raise an eyebrow, ''Well thats dumb, it just makes it worse. Makes you look like a sheep dog..'' I started to whimper again, was she making fun of me? She rested her palm on my forehead to lift my bangs, observing.. I bet shes thinking like them.. ''So your Sakura huh?'' She asked. ''Uh-Huh..'' I responded through my whimpers. ''Hey you know what? I got something special for you. Come back here tomorrow okay?'' She said as she' stood up, looking down at me before she turned away. I watched her, ''F-For me?..'' ..._

_''See? What an improvement! You look a lot better, you can keep that ribbon.'' she complimented as I'd narrow my gaze to the ground, ''Oh.. thanks but..'' I lowered my voice abit, ''Huh?! but what?'' she exclaimed, ''My forehead..''_

_''Oh come on! I'm telling you the more you try and hide it the bigger deal you make out of it! and your face isn't that bad, its a pretty good face! You just got to be more confident.''_

_**''Confident..''**_

**Hey! So yeah, Ino and Sakura do end up having a past together. Should I make them split over Sasuke? I don't know, if I make her a girly weak girl it will bring more drama in the story.. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, next one will be longer. Just to let you know I'm going to be writting about the Chunin Exams also, but my story is having a small twist in it. ;3**


	6. Worst Team Ever!

**Chapter 6! I feel so happy that I've got this far, x/x' Never thought I would.. Anyway, this is gonna be abit.. different, you see before Kishimoto had published the Naruto anime Sakura had another design in pre-shippuden. This is what Sakura Haruno looks like in my story, her 1rst /bb478/BeautifulDemon4/393152-naruto_v03_**

**Sakuras Pov (12 Years Old)**

'I fixed my new black headband upon my head, perfect to hold up my bangs. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'My first day as a 'genin' ninja, this is where I get to the big stuff!' I smiled at my reflection before I turned away to fix up my Kunai holders and weaponry pouch, I want to make sure everything is ready, I'll be assigned a team, and a sensei. I'm pretty sure I heard somewhere that our sensei will test us to see if we're really ready to leave the academy.. I sighed to myself as I slipped on my black sandals, and locked my apartment shut. ''Here I come!''

**Akatsuki POV**

It had been 6 years since any of us had saw our precious cherry blossom, it was really sad actually. Unlike Konan and Pein, we knew her for such a short period of time. Each of us were gathered around the meeting table in our main base at Amegakure, each of us patiently before Pein and Konan walked through the doors, Pein taking a seat in the front chair and Konan standing at his side, Pein crossed his arms to his chest when Konan placed her hand on the back of his chair, almost sulking.

''6 years ago Sakura was taken from her home, here in the Akatsuki. Our spy, Zetsu has gave me information of a new genin with _pink _hair and _green _eyes. Most surprising is, her name _is _Sakura Haruno from her Ninja registration form.'' Pein sighed as he stopped to let the others take in the new information, all us being abit surprised to know that our blossom was still alive, and '_training' _to be a ninja.

''Onwards..-'' he continued before he was interuppted.

''Hey! Wait a minute! What the fuck you mean the brats alive? Lets get her ass back here! This is where she belongs right?!'' Yelled the Jashinist from his seat, gripping his scythe. Some of us nodded in approval,

''We're not taking precautions, Sakura is young and taking her away from something she settled in will be difficult.. We need to take this slow.''

Pein explained as he took a deep sigh.

''What should we do then, yeah?'' The blonde asked,

''We'll keep an eye on her, watch her grow and understand her. We will get her back''

Pein narrowed his orbs as he' waited for the others to nod their heads in aproval, Konan squeazing his shoulder abit..

**Sakura POV**

Sakura sat next to Ino Yamanaka, her best friend since forever! Ino had been with her since her whole new life had started, and through Flower arrangement class aswell!** (NOTE: Special classes were held for female children around the time before they joined the academy. This Special classes had alot of subjects, one was Flower Arrangement that was shown in the Anime.)**

''Alright class, I'm going to call out your new teams from now on.. Please pay attention for your names and your team.'' Said Iruka, their teacher since the Academy had started.

''Oh! I hope I get in Sasuke-Kun's team!'' Whispered Ino in my ear as I practically rolled my eyes at her,

''Ew, why? You barely even know the guy besides his looks.'' I whispered back, having different ideals as a Kunoichi than Ino had,

''Hes completely adorable! Hes strong, best grades in class, cool mysterious attitude, what else is there to know?'' she whispered back in annoyance as I sighed, almost face desking on the desk.

''Team 7.. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..'' said Iruka as he read off the list carefully,

I looked over at Naruto as he' had a big grin, waving goofily over at me as I gave him a soft smile, _'He aint really that bad..'_

''- And Uchiha Sasuke.'' said Iruka lastly.

I deadpanned before turning my attention to the emo freak of the class, he ignored my look and kept up his ignorant look, Naruto and I were in for it..

_**'CRAP! Now I'm going to be chased by fan girls everywhere I go! I'm going to be killed!' **_yelled Inner as Ino pinched my arm before trying her best to whisper into my ear,

''Baka forehead! You sooo had luck this time!''

Ino sounded kinda mad, hope she wont keep this on me, wasn't my fault I had one of the best grades that matched up to Sasukes, and I do suppose Naruto was matched with us because he was the lowest.. According to Iruka-Sensei that is.

_'Sigh.. I should of became a hair dresser or something..!'_

_**WOOO! SAKURA ISNT A GIRLY FAN GIRL SPAZ! She wont be strong as in OC though, Sakura will still be known as the Kunoichi with no special talent.. Unless.. You want me to add some things to Inner Sakura? I dont want to write about her screaming ''NARUTO!'' or ''SASUKE!'' like she did in the anime all the damn time, but next chapter the Akatsuki will be taling Sakura.**_

_**PREVIEW**_

**Sakura POV**

I sighed as I held the clay-crafted heart to my chest, hugging it tightly as it was the only thing I had left from my parent, (Or so she thought.. [NOTE: Sakura kept the heart Deidara made for her in her pocket the night she was taken, she never put it down. So of course shes thought it was her parents or something, its like a precious something to her that she looks to..] ) _'I wonder what will happen today? The start of my ninja life..'_


	7. Meet Team 7

**I've had alot of thoughts about what I could put in this story, and I'm going to make it as realistic as possible.. xD I'm wanting to put some more stuff on Sakura but I'm going to need-Wait no, hehehehehehe a big idea just came to my head. I'm not telling you guys but I'm going to write this down.. .. Somewhere..**

**Sakura POV**

Sakura sighed as she was standing next to Naruto, her new teammate against the wall as the waited for their new sensei, who was LATE.

''He's late, on our first day to..'' I said quietly to no one in particular as Naruto's ears twitched slightly before a huge grin formed on his lips, Sasuke only glancing at the blonde rookie as I rose a eyebrow at him as he ran over to the chalkboard grabbing the eraser from the hoister before moving a stool over to the door. We watched him place the eraser halfway on the opened door,

''This'll teach him to be late!'' Naruto said happily as he jumped off the stool, moving it back over to the corner before coming back to stand beside me.

''Idiot, hes a jounin ninja. He won't fall for that..'' Sasuke gave him a smug look that made me want to slap him silly, our eyes flashing to the door as the door opened our sensei only taking a foot in when the eraser fell from the door hitting him in the head, Naruto soon bursted out laughing,

''He fell for it! He fell for it! Hahahaha!''

I sweatdropped at our teacher as he took the eraser off his head, ''My first impression of you 3..'' He began before cutting off to think properly, ''Your all a bunch of idiots..''

We all deadpanned as he continued on, ''Meet me on the roof for our introductions..'' Giving us a salute before flashing away before our eyes.

I sighed before looking at my teammates, ''Lets get this done..'' in return they nodded in agreement.

**Akatsuki POV (Earlier)**

''Today's her first day, yeah? Whos going out first?''

...

''Fuuck.. I'll go, get my damn turn done and over with. Do we really have to watch her? I'm sure shes fine on her own''

...

''..I don't want to be to cautious.. I want her to be.. Safe, and I want you guys to watch over her abilities as a ninja.''

''Loud mouth is going first? He'll get us all caught before any of us have had our turns.''

Pein sighed as he looked at his comrades, ''I'll let Zetsu watch her today, just so that we're not caught.''

''The first fucking time I volunteer for some shit and you blow me off? Why the hell do I even try?!''

''Do you guys hear something?'' asked the puppet user,

The other members besides the Jashinist and the puppet user shrugged their shoulders,

''HEY!''

**Team 7**

''State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and ideals for the future..'' Said Kakashi as he looked upon the three of us,

''Can you do it first Sensei so we'll know how?'' Asked the pinkette, eyeing her sensei..

''Sure.. Name, Kakashi Hatake, likes.. a few things.. dislikes.. some.. hobbies? Dont feel like telling you that, and ideals for the future? well I dont feel like telling you that either.'' said Kakashi simply as he'd shrug his shoulders, looking towards the Pinkette, ''You, go.''

''My name is Sakura Haruno, I like learning new things, I dislike spicy foods and I dislike fangirls, and emo jerks. For hobbies, I like playing Trivia games, and memorising new material for my medical studies I'm trying to train in to. Ideals.. for the future? .. I..''

Sakura then went silent as she'd narrow her eyes at the ground, Kakashi saw this and kinda noted that Sakura was the type of person that probably has problems about 'future refrences' and so on.. He then looked to the blonde rookie, ''Next, you.''

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, and especially Ichiraku's ramen! One day I will grow strong to where everyone respects me! I plan to be Hokage someday so every can look up to me! Dattebayo!''

Sakura smiled at the blonde, liking his answer as Sasuke didn't look or show any expression to it, Kakashi's eye twitched abit before looking to Sasuke, ''Lastly..''

''My name is Sasuke Uchiha.. I like nothing.. I dislike Idiots and mostly everyone, I plan to one day take revenge on a certain someone.. and revive my clan..''

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, **'That cocky attitude is pissing me off!..'**

''Well then, lets soak in this information. Tomorrow meet me at the Training Grounds, around 6 am sharp. If your smart, do not eat breakfast.'' He gave us a single wave before jumping off the roof..

We all sat there in a small daze before Sasuke stood up and walked over to the edge following a suit aswell. Sakura looked at Naruto before we both got up and started walking back down the stairs, starting a small conversation.

**Zetsu POV**

''Our little blossom didn't say her future ideals.. **Probably don't have any.**. The Uzumaki kid is the one with the Kyuubi, **and the Uchiha is Itachi-San's younger brother.. **quite the team she has there, **probably the most dangerous..'' **Zetsu sunk into the wall as he'd begin his way back to base to report to Pein a smile devilish grin on his lips.

**I was kind of rushed with this, I usually have a lot of stuff to do when my grandparents are home, but when their away I have a lot of free time to write. Anyway I'll try to post another tomorrow, its Thursday so I might h-No I can't have to stay after school for make up. Remember? I was sick.. T_T OMGGGG frustrating I:**


	8. Bell Test

**I aplogize for not updating, i just got through with a very emotional time in my life atm, and now that I'm 'recovering' I've decided to continue my story.. Also I haven't decided on a couple yet but there will be a vote later in the story decided on you reviewers.. I hope my reviewers are still out there, I hope I haven't lost you..!**

**Sakura POV**

_God! Its almost noon and I haven't even made a move yet! _yelled the pinkette in her mind as she watched Kakashi just stand there reading his stupid book, her green eyes narrowing as she looked for an opening in his defenses , seeing Kakashi deepen his nose in his book she took this change to summon chakra into her legs for speed, placing her hand on the branch as she get into a jumping position, taking her chance as she lunged at Kakashi, her fist raising up as she let out a battle cry, ''CHAAAAA!'' Kakashi seeing this in the corner of his eye as he easily moved back, letting her fly past him. She groaned and slid on the palms of her sandals as she flipped around to face him. ''Ah, that was pretty good Sakura, but not good enough to hit me.'' said Kakashi as he closed his book to look towards her, Sakuras attention glancing back and forth to his face and the bells at his side. '_The bells..' _she thought in her mind as she crouched down in a battle position, raising her fist once more as chakra flared into her legs for a boost of speed as she ran towards him with speed, her fist raising as she readied her right leg incase it was needed. Kakashi backing up abit as his other hand grabbed her fist, seeing her leg raise up he threw her to the side. Sakura gasped and landed on her feet as she ran at him once again, throwing her right fist towards his stomach as her other fist went for his face, surprising him as he blocked the punch to the gut, he easily moved his head away by turning to the right to avoid the punch. He gripped her arm causing Sakura to wince abit before he threw her to the side again. Sakura flipped and slid on the palms of her feet before couching down in a fighting stance once again. Kakashi sighed lightly as he waited for the pinkette to attack, Sakura running towards him once again as she formed hand signs Kakashi recoqnized, as Sakura's fist came towards him he delibertly sent his fist into her gut, causing her form to poof, before sliding on his foot grabbing her wrist before she grabbed the bells to his side, ''Why you..'' said Sakura as she kept her stance firmly on the ground, raising her left fist as she sent it towards him, ''Cha!'' Kakashi using his other hand to grab her other wrist as he let out another sigh, ''This team needs a lot of work it seems..'' stareing at Sakura's saddened expression as he gripped her wrists flipping her into the air before throwing her to a tree.

**Itachi POV**

Itachi winced slightly as he watched Sakura's back hit the tree, feeling bad since the petite tomboy wasn't use to this at all just like her team mates and the other rookies. Hearing her cry of pain made him narrow his eyes slightly. His attention turning away from the pinkette who was struggling to get up on the ground to fix his sharingan orbs to his younger brother watching Kakashi and Sakura from a tree top, narrowing his eyes angrily to why his brother wasn't helping her, '_This is not what I wanted him to be like..' _thought Itachi sadly at his beloved younger brother before turning his gaze back to the pinkette who was now standing, his eyes widening slightly as he felt Sasuke's chakra flare.

**Sakura POV**

She felt Sasuke's chakra as a giant ball of flame came hurling behind Kakashi, her eyes widened in shock to see the Uchiha genin knowing such a skill as she jumped to the side just as Kakashi jumped to the other side, the fireball hitting the landscape to where Sakura was just standing. Her green eyes looking to where she sensed Sasuke as he jumped down from the branch and looked over to her with a steady glare before turning his attention to Kakashi. '_Seems like he doesn't want to do this with teamwork..' _Sakura mentally sighed as she turned back to Kakashi, as he looked among them, ''Ah, wheres Naruto at I wonder?'' asked Kakashi as I then realized he wasn't with us, turning to look at Sasuke as he didn't even give me a glance, '_This guy seriously is no help at all..' _she groaned and turned back to Kakashi letting her chakra focus around her legs as she ran towards Kakashi, her fist readying itself as when she got near she hurled herself to the side surprising Kakashi as he already reached out to grab her wrist, his gaze turning to her form as she sent a punch in his gut, leaving her fist in her gut as he gasped out, her other hand going to snatch the bells as her wrist was grasped by his free hand. ''Lucky punch..'' was all she heard before she was thrown off to the side once more like a doll, sliding on her feet once more before turning back to Kakashi, now burning with anger, ''SENSEI! STOP THROWING ME AROUND!'' she yelled, as Kakashi merely snickered, looking back to the Uchiha and keeping his attention to the angered pinkette, a battle cry being heard as a orange figure bursted out from the trees behind Kakashi, several shadow clones following him as their fists and legs were ready for blows to go to the Jounin, Kakashi turning around in shock to the blonde's sudden appearence as he jumped up into the air throwing several kunais that lunged into the shadow clones gut towards him, missing the real Naruto of course, as he landed in the center of the triangle formed cage, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto now ganging up on Kakashi as Naruto grinned at them both, Sakura returning him a soft smile, as Sasuke just glared towards Kakashi. A small snicker being heard as Kakashi eased up, placing a hand behind his head, ''You pass.'' he stated.

**Akatsuki POV**

Itachi simply walked into the base that the Akatsuki was formed in for the time being while Sakura was in Konohagakure. His onyx eyes roaming around the area seeing most of the Akatsuki there besides Zetsu, Pein, and Konan. Most of them waving abit at the Uchiha as he stopped plainly stating, ''She passed..'' before walking down the narror corridor to the leader's office, knocking on the door as a silent but stern voice was heard, ''Come in.'' Itachi now entering the room as he looked to Konan and Pein, nodding his head, ''She passed Hatake's test.'' A smile of approval forming on Konan's lips as Pein just nodded his head, ''Good.. How was her skill?'' he asked as Itachi thought back for a moment, ''She was good, never gave up, excellent stradegies, actually gave him in a punch to the gut, I also noticed her chakra control was excellent aswell, she kept everything under control and didn't just rush out there throwing around stuff she couldn't handle.'' Itachi said as Konan smiled once more before looking to Pein, ''Pein I have to see her, can I go next time? I need to Pein! Its been years.'' begged Konan as Pein glanced to her, sighing before looking to the Uchiha, ''Do you have any more Info about their next move?'' he asked, ''Their beggining their genin tasks tomorrow.'' He said plainly as Pein nodded before turning to Konan, ''Fine then, you may go next Konan, itachi make sure the others know this.'' said Pein as he looked back to his work when the Uchiha headed for the door, ''Yes Leader-Sama.''

**I seriously wan't to thank the ones who are still reading this, and if your new to my stories then ty! But for the reviewers and readers whos been reading and staying with me.. TY TY TY TY! Ihope none of you have given up on me, I'm still here! and I'll be updating more! I just hope I haven't last you guys**


	9. Sasuke's Protective?

**Well here I am again. I want all of your forgiveness, I'm also looking foreward to the Zabuza saga, because Sakura wont be chearing them on as much, but I don't want it to be as long as the anime kept it because theres going to be alot in the chunin exams, and I kinda wanna get to that.**

**Konan POV**

I've watched her the whole day, my eyes not leaving her for a moment as she followed along her task with her comrads and sensei, shes grown so much these past years.. and shes become so pretty.. I wish to hold her like I did back then, shes my light, the one who brought me back joy. I often got annoyed when her teammates or when something got in my line of vision blocking her from my view.. I was even tempted to jump out there and tackle them out of the way. Sigh.. Sakura why are you doing this to me?

**Team 7 POV**

''Old Man Hokage come on! All of these missions are easy! Bring on the big guns already!'' Naruto yelled out as his teammates stared at him like he was stupid or something, ''Naruto! Watch who're your talking to! This is the Hokage!'' Iruka scolded as Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him, 'Myeh!' he whined as the Hokage sighed, '' I actually might have a mission for you if you dearly want one so bad.'' said Sarutobi as he lifted up a C rank scroll, holding mission details that would be needed, turning his attention to Kakashi as Kakashi took it, ''Are you sure sir?'' asked Iruka as the hokage just nodded abit, ''Your going to be escorting a bridge builder back to the land of waves, simple right?'' questioned the Hokage as the team nodded, ''But an escort mission!? Really!? I want some action! Come on I'm burning up here!'' Naruto yelled as the door opened alerting everyone's attention as an old man with drunken blush printed on his cheeks stood there leaning on the door handle, ''These are ninjas? Kinda short in size aren't they.. Especially the short one.'' Commented the man as Naruto laughed abit standing between Sasuke and Sakura, ''Haha! Whos the short one?'' He laughed out as Sasuke and Sakura motioned themselves beside Naruto, Naruto looking up as he immediately sulked seeing as the 2 were both taller than him. The Hokage snickering lightly before he looked to Kakashi, ''You leave immediately.''

**Konan POV**

I watch from afar as Team 7 walked out the gates of Konoha, my eyes lowering as I began to think, 'Shes out of the village now.. This could be my.. no.. OUR chance to get her back.. but..' I raised my head to look at Sakura, seeing her expression, 'Is she happy here? She might belong here.. Are we all just being selfish?' I asked myself as I was now saddened for not thinking this through earlier, I watched them walk down the road as the gates began to close. I started to go after them keeping my chakra hidden very skilledly as I kept my attention on my daughter figure. 'Has she truly forgotten us?' I kept asking myself as the team began to talk among themselves, the sensei bringing up topics about the hidden villages and the five hokages. I smiled a bit as this reminded me of my childhood days with master Jiraiya.. Chains being heard as my attention raised up on alert as their sensei the copycat ninja was bounded by chains, 'What the..' I asked myself as their Sensei was disposed of, narrowing my eyes through the smoke as I saw bits of log pieces splattered on the ground, 'Tricky sensei eh..' I thought as I heard Sakuras cry, I saddened abit.. 'So innocent..' I watched as the Uchiha boy lunged in to the Kyuubi brat's rescue. Watching one brother head for the brat as my eyes widened with fear as the other headed towards the old man and Sakura,

**Sakura POV**

'He's coming..!' I yelled in my head as the chain man ran towards us raising his sharp talon gauntlet on his hand, 'I.. I have to.. I have to!' I yelled as I pulled out a kunai jumping infront of the man in a defense position to protect him, ''Stay back mister!'' I yelled out as the man lunged towards me, my eyes widened with fear before I held a mask of confidence on my face. A blur of blue showing as Sasuke appeared infront of me, his arms out protectively as he glared at the man, bracing for impact, before Kakashi lunged out from the trees his arm lashing around the man's throat that knocked him out from the lack of breath, his partner in his other arm lock.

''Yo.'' He plainly stated as a grin formed on my face, 'Kakashi Sensei! He's alive!' I thought happily. As my mind wandered seeing Sasuke infront of me as he dropped his arms, fixing his posture and placing his hands into his pockets, putting on the cool act that all the girls fall for, 'He was going to protect me? Why?' I thought as my grin had dropped.


	10. LEARN TO KNOCK!

**Sup guys! Before you read the story please READ THIS. Some of you have been requesting me to give Sakura awesome supa' jutsus, and that she was raised by the akatsuki so she should have some sort of special ability. Not being rude or anything but I'm trying to make my story a bit realistic, Sakura's parents Kizashi and Mebuki were civilians who went around traveling, and yes she was raised by the Akatsuki, but only to age 6. She was kept indoors, and mostly in her room away from the dangers, as Konan and Pein were afraid of a child being around S-Ranked criminals. No worries though, she isn't going to be a girly girl, who just cries for help. Shes going to be stronger in a lot of subjects than she was, but not super strong like stronger than Sasuke and Naruto lol. [ NOTE; I'm changing the Zabuza Saga a bit~ x-x ]**

**Team 7 POV Land Of Waves Village**

Team 7 with the bridge builder Tazuna had arrived at the small non-shinobi village in the land of the waves shortly after a small brawl against a rogue ninja from the mist village, he was identified as Zabuza, much to their luck they arrived safely to the small port. The Poor village was a bit.. sad? is what they all thought when they had looked around to the small homes that they weren't aquainted with seeing as this was their first time here. The team was following Tazuna to his home, as this was no ordinary C-Rank mission, meaning they weren't completely capable of a mission like this that involved combat, but Team 7 kept to their job. As they walked down the road, Green emerald eyes were glued to the back of a certain Uchiha, having a gazed look as she thought to herself quietly, not be bothered by Naruto's outbursts. 'I wasn't expecting that at all, why did he jump infront of me like that? We've never got along before..' thought the pinkette as the scene replayed in her mind repeatedly, as a tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, her green eyes meeting blue as Naruto waved a hand in her face, ''Hey I scared you there huh Sakura-Chan!? Hahaha!'' Said the knucklehead as he started to laugh. ''Y-You just startled me thats all Baka!'' yelled back Sakura giving him a embarressed look as her cheeks flushed with anger, the blonde waving his hands in defence, ''S-Sorry Sakura-Chan'' he said uneasily as he wanted to avoid getting hit by the pinkette, as he's seen her punch quite a few idiots, and it looked like it hurt like hell, which frightened him. The pinkette sighed as she looked around them now, looking at their sensei then to Tazuna the bridge builder as they approached a house, ''This is your home I pressume?'' Asked Kakashi as he saw Tazuna nod his head, Kakashi turned his head to look at the 3 of us, ''Be on your best behaviour you 3.'' Said Kakashi as Naruto and Sakura gave him a pouted look and Sasuke just looked annoyed at their sensei's words, treating them as if they were children, which obviously bothered them. Tazuna wasn't really in a hurry as he opened up the door to the home, walking in as he looked around as he slipped off his sandals, ''Tsunami! Inari!'' he called out as he walked down the hall taking a right into a room, we followed along shortly as we all slipped off our sandals and put them neatly side by side before following after Tazuna who had dissapeared into a living space, a woman with dark navy blue hair and dark brown eyes, **[Sorry if I'm wrong, I always see her with brown eyes so lol x-x] **walk into the room, her hands on her hips as she'd look at Tazuna and the team, ''Ah! Tazuna welcome back!'' She said as she then looked to Team 7, ''Are these.. The ninja who escorted you back here?'' she asked as she studied us. ''Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, the leader of this mission, this here is Naruto Uzumaki'' explained Kakashi as he placed a hand ontop of Naruto's head before looking to the pinkette, ''Thats Sakura Haruno,'' indicating to the pinkette with a small gesture before turning his gaze to the Uchiha, ''And thats Sasuke Uchiha.'' he said finally as Tsunami and Tazuna looked to us for a few moments, ''They'll be staying with us until I finish up the bridge, I've gotten myself in quite the pickle..'' said Tazuna as Tsunami gave him a small glare before sighing, ''Troublesome..'' she then looked to us, ''Welcome to our home, I'll show you all to your room. Theres stuff up their already prepaired if we had any guests,'' She explained before turning to a wooden stairway and walking up it, we all nodding to as we began to follow, leaving Tazuna behind to do his thing. Tsunami had shown us to the guest room that was big enough for us, we nodded our thanks and began to put our stuff away, seeing as we might be here for quite some time.

**Konan POV~**

I groaned as it was time I started to head back, the fog growing heavy as I gave the window to Team 7's room a weary look before heading back the way I came. 'Shes grown so much.. and its been so long..' I sighed to myself, 'My light.. My daughter.. My happiness..' ' I had to admit it, I want to scoop her up and take her with me.. But how can I? We won't be able to get her willingly, she'll hate us.. None of us know a memory fix jutsu either, why must my life be so troublesome like this? I don't want her hating me, but I want to hold her.. just once.' I swear tears almost shed as I quickly blinked them away before putting an emotionless expression on my face, I sent chakra into my feet as I flew to branch to branch, 'She's in a unfamilar area, with danger at every corner.. The faster I get back the faster they can send another member out here to protect her incase something goes wrong..' I thought in my head as I narrowed my eyes towards the darkness of the trees, I already began to enter Konoha territory as I took a left through some bristle to avoid going near the Shinobi village, I also didn't want to be seen by any Anbu that lurked around here like some creepy owls.. **[ Yeah.. I WENT THERE.] **I began to reach the hide out as I quickly unsealed the barrier and sealed it back up as quickly as I disabled it, I looked around the hideout as I entered the living area seeing pretty much all of the akatsuki there, I didn't say a word as I walked past the entrance of the living area feeling their eyes on my back as I wanted to let Pein know of the info I gathered today before anyone else. I knocked on the office door as a shallow ''Come in'' Was heard, giving me the cue to enter as I looked to Pein as I closed the door, ''She went out on her first C-Rank mission today, that went from a normal escorting mission to atleast a B mission.. I don't know much but they were to escort a bridge builder Tazuna back to the land of waves, whcih they had, but they came in contact with several rogue ninjas, the chain brothers, and even worse.. Zabuza of the hidden mist. They beat the chain brothers but Zabuza got away, they'll be staying there for quite some time to protect the bridge builder until he finishes a bridge..'' I said almost immediately as Pein had given me straight eye contact when I mentioned 'B mission' obviously catching his attention, ''I see.. Konan please give this information to Kisame, I want him to go out next, he's more .. suited for this one, but tell him to stay as long as their there.'' He said as I nodded obediantly, I turned away and exited the room as I heard Pein sigh before I closed the door. I walked back into the living area as I immediately walked up to stand infront of the slouching Kisame on the recliner, all their eyes rested on me waiting for me to spill what was up, ''Sakura went out on a simple C-Rank escorting mission, that turned into a B-Ranked mission, to the land of the waves. They escorted a man named Tazuna, a bridge builder but on the way they got in soem trouble, they beat the Chain brothers, but Zabuza of the hidden mist got away, and hes still after the bridge builder. So they've decided to stay until the bridge is finished.'' I finished as all their eyes showed all sizes of worry, ''You'll be going out next, but you'll be out there until they finish their mission, since your more suited to the area.'' I explained as Kisame smirked, ''I get to spend more time with kitten eh?'' Showin g his toothy grin as Samehada rested at his side. ''Thats not fucking fair!'' cursed Hidan as he and the rest of the group glared towards the mist ninja, I clenched my fist tightly as I yelled to him, ''Silence! Kisame is more capable of protecting her in that area! Esepcially against Zabuza!'' I yelled as Hidan narrowed his eyes at me before turning his gaze away. ''Trust me.. I' don't like it either, but we have no choise.'' I sighed. ''Say, how did she do against the chain brothers and Zabuza? Un.'' asked the blonde as the others looked to me for an answer, a small smile forming on my lips, ''I think she did very well against the chain brothers, when one of them headed towards Tazuna she wasted no time jumping infront of him holding a defensive position with a kunai, Itachi's.. Younger brother believe it or not jumped infront of her as he neared, but the copy ninja took the rogue out before he got near him.'' I said, closing my eyes before looked back to them, '' She didn't get any action against Zabuza, Kakashi got most of that.'' I said as they all looked amongsted eachother, I then looked to Kisame, ''Kisame leave immediately, I still need to give you information about the town..'' I said as Kisame stood up lifting Samehada over his shoulder, still wearing a toothy grin as he looked back to his comrades, ''See yah~'' he taunted causing most of them to roll their eyes as I followed him down the hall.

**Sakura POV**

I finished eating my dinner right after Sasuke did as I walked up the stairwell to the guest room Team 7 shared, but as soon as I walked in I saw Sasuke there shirtless and having his shorts down to his knees, he looked to me having a startled expression.

.

.

.

''AHHHHHHHH!'' I screamed as my face turned a scarlet color as I slammed the door shut placing the palms of my hands over my eyes, I heard footsteps as the door opened once more, peeking through my fingers at the Uchiha who was now dressed in a tanktop and what looked like his boxers, causing me to blush even harder as I turned my attention to his face, ''U-Uh.. S-Sorry I didn't know you w-would be changing.'' I said as I stuttered out mumbles, ''You should learn to knock..'' He said with a cold tone before turning away back to his sleeping bag lined up with Kakashi's, Narutos, and mine. I pouted a bit as I closed the door and paused for a moment, looking back to him before I walked over, sitting down on my sleeping bag as I lifted my gaze to him, '' You know.. I was thinking about earlier..'' I said as he lifted his onyx eyes to me curiously, ''Why did.. you jump infront of me like that? Against those rogue ninja?'' I asked as he looked away again back at his sleeping bag, ''Thats what comrades do for each other right? What did you expect?'' he said as I blinked a bit, ''Well.. I always thought you hated me.'' I said as he didn't even give me a glance, ''Well then you were wrong then.'' he said plainly as he climbed into the sleeping bag, I gave him a small smile as I leaned over the sleeping bag to give him straight eye contact, not so close to where our faces were to close of course as I closed my eyes in an anime closed eye smile, a soft smile playing on my lips, ''Thank you Sasuke.'' I said as I stood up walking over to my bag as his gaze watched me, ''Hn..'' was all he said as I took out my night wear, he then buried his head in his sleeping bag, I smiled a bit as I started to zip down my dress, letting it slide off as i began to remove my spandex, Naruto's laughing being heard as the bedroom door slammed open, showing Kakashi and Naruto standing in the doorway, their attention looking to me as I froze up looking to them as I stood there in my sports bra and panties, blush covering my cheeks instantly as I let out a scream, ''IDIOTS!'' I screamed as they let out a few sceams themself as they slammed the door shut, Sasuke's snicker being heard from under his sleeping bag as I threw my dress at him, ''Shush!'' I yelled out as I began to slip on the plain white T-Shirt with sleeves and simple red shorts that ended at my thighs, he snickered again as I started to pack away my things, he lifted his head out of the bag before lifting my dress up with 2 fingers and smirking at me as he tossed it back to me, I caught it easily and packed it into the bag, I then walked back over to the door and opened it up to let Kakashi and Naruto in. Naruto's cheeks a flushed red as Kakashi just looked uneasy at me, ''Never speak of this again.. Understood!?'' I said almost demandingly as they nodded their heads, I then tied my pink hair that ended just below my shoulders in a small pony tail as I climbed into my sleeping bag next to Sasuke, I kept my back to him as we buried our heads in our sleeping bags to let Kakashi and Naruto change.

**Kisame POV**

I found this place quite easily, I heard a female scream echoe that brought my attention, and with looking into a small home I saw a flushed pinkette and a half naked boy, that I guess was Itachi's younger brother by the looks of it, seeing him half dressed kinda pissed me off.. I watched as she slammed the door shut, and he finished dressing. I held an amused grin as he let her back in the room, 'She sure has grown quite a lot by the looks of it' I thought to myself as I examined the pinkette, I watched them talk as the Uchiha climbed into his sleeping back, my eyes widening as I gripped Samehada's handle as she leaned over the Uchiha's face to give him a very cute smile, sadly I couldn't hear a word they were saying because I was desperate to know what the 2 were talking about, I watched as Sakura began to dig around in her bag and Sasuke hid his face under the sleeping bag as she took out a bundle of clothes, my eyes widening as she began to strip.. I knew if anyone at the Akatsuki knew of this I would be killed for sure.. but I just.. couldn't look away, I watched her as she took off her dress and spandex, stareing at her choice of undergarments as the door opened which caught my attention away from her petite body, seeing the two other males of the team which I started to snicker over as Sakura let out another piercing scream, I got quite comfortable on the window flower border, as I watched Sakura lay down in her sleeping bag next to the younger Uchiha my eyes looking to the other 2 males as they began to strip, I rolled my eyes as I jumped down from the window to find a nice comfty spot in the forest.

''I'll be watching you my sweet blossom..''

**Welp, I made this chapter longer, and I hope to make the other chapters longer aswell. I hate the small chapters, and love work like this. Anyway, I'm going to try and make most of this 'Zabuza Saga' and put some drama in it. I also know a lot that might shock some of you readers in the near future, I've gotten a little help from others thats been given me some great ideas! So yw AmyChama248, as for Gamergirl404, I hope you and some others understand now, about not wanting Sakura to be over powered lol, and ty for the ideas, I appreciate them a lot, I might use the hit to the head part, but not for quite awhile. TY FOR REVIEWING IM SO HAPPY~!**


	11. Meeting A Friend

**I still have to say I'm not really into the Zabuza saga, so LISTEN TO MY COMPLAINTS~ ;-; Anyway, since I've been changing things I'ma change the Zabuzu saga up abit, just an alert.**

**Sakura POV**

I left kind of early once I finished my breakfast, being the first one up out of my team, and since everything seemed so fitting I decided to take a nice stroll, I was already dressed in my red dress, with black spandex, my headband, and my ninja poud and holder, I walked up to the front door and yelled back in the house, ''Tsunami-San! I'm going out for a stroll.'' I called as Tsunami showed herself in the hall, ''Alright, I'll let your team know when they wake up alright?'' I nodded as I slipped on my black sandals and walked out into the cold misty area. It was quite early and I wasn't even expecting Tsunami up, but she and her young son Inari were up fixing a small breakfast. I took in a deep sigh as I walked down the road, passing many homes, some with lights on and some still dull through the windows. I kept my sight on the shore area around the docks as I headed over to the port area, jumping down off the port bridge onto the land as my green eyes looked off towards the water's current that pushed up against the shallow. I looked off to the foresty area as I walked up to a tree that was the closest to the shore, sitting down with my back up against it as I stared off towards the water with a slight smile on my face, 'So peaceful here..' I said sighing to myself as I reached into my ninja pouch, pulling out a heart hardened shaped object that was made of clay and forged as I held it gently in the palm of my hand, seeing as when I awoke at the hospital that cloudly day this was the only object I had carried with me when my parents wagon was ambushed.. I held the object dear to me, it was probably a gift from my parents after all , and it holds something from my past.. 'If only objects could talk..' I thought sadly as I gripped the object as I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself as I stared up at the sky, the mist blocking my view only slightly to where the sky seemed dull. I stood up once more as I placed the object back in my pouch, jumping into the trees as I looked around at the foresty area, jumping down to a clearing as my eyes focused on the area around me, clunching my fist tightly as I began to train.

**Kisame POV**

I followed her out this morning when i felt her chakra leave the house earlier, I followed her to the docks where I hid in the bushes nearby watching her relax against a tree, everything seemed fine until.. She pulled out the clay heart that Deidara gave her that day she was kidnapped. My eyes widened at the sight of her holding it close to her chest as if it was something of importance to her, but.. 'She lost her memory didn't she?' I kept watching her as I felt a ache in my heart as she showed a terrible saddened look in her eyes, she put the object back in her pouch and began to wander into the forest. I followed after her but stopped on a tree branch to look down at her in a clearly, she was obviously training in her Taijutsu. I at down getting comfortable on the branch as I rested Samehada at my side, a tree infront of me causing a shadow to keep over me blocking me from her vision, my chakra also being concealed. I watched her train for quite awhile, she even worked on her genjutsu technique that shes obviously have been working on for quite awhile seeing as she yelled at herself everytime the jutsu broke. After quite awhile she was lowering in chakra, collapsing on her knees as she examined her fists that were bruised and started to seek blood from small cuts from the tree bark, she groaned to herself as she rubbed them. She tried to stand up when she nearly collapsed again on her butt letting out a small squeal as her butt hit the wet forest terra, causing me to let out a few laughs at her foolishness, thats where I realized my mistake.. I turned my head slightly as a kunai pierced the tree where my face was just at. 'Crap..'

''Who are you?!'' she yelled as she got into a defence stance holding the kunai up, I gave her a toothy grin that caused her to shiver a bit as I waved my hand at her, ''Hey now.. I'm not foe.'' I said playfully as she backed up a bit, ''I said.. Who are you?!'' She yelled once more, ''..Kisame, from the Hidden Mist..'' I said plainly as she raised an eyebrow, ''Why are you here mr. rogue ninja?'' she asked as she saw the slash on my headband, I frowned, not wanting to become her enemy, nor fight her. ''I was just resting, and I' have my reasons for leaving my village.'' I said halfly lying to her as she seemed to watch me for a moment, I jumped down from the tree holding Samehada on my shoulder as I sat down on the terra, patting the terra next to me as I watched her actions, ''Your tired to yes? Lets just chat for awhile.'' I asked as she looked kind of uncertain, slowly walking over to me as she sat down on the ground, not to close to me, still holding the kunai on her lap, watching me with a studying look. ''So.. Whats your name? Kitten?'' I asked as she seemed to blush at the nick name, ''S-Sakura Haruno'' she stuttered out, ''Pretty name, Sakura-_Hime_'' I said as blush filled her cheeks as she looked to me, ''Hime?'' she asked as I merely smiled a toothy grin at her, ''You won't mind me calling you that will you? Such a pretty girl like you deserves nice treatment.'' I said in a flattering tone as she continued to blush, ''Its f-fine'' she said as she continued to rub her wrists, I looked to her hands before i shifted a bit, taking out a small medical kit as she looked to me as I did this, ''Let me see your hands,'' I said as she looked uncertain when I started pulling out medicine and the wrappings, ''I wont bite,'' I said trying to comfort her as she uneasily lifted her hands up to me, smiling as I took her hands in my own feeling her soft skin against my own as I observed the damange down to her knuckles, holding both her hands on one hand as I poured some defect prio. that gets rid of infection out on a small cloth, returning my attention to her hands as I began to wipe at the injured areas, taking a good look on the purple bruises on her skin. She winced a bit as the medicine cleaned at the injured areas, gripping her hands softly to reasure her as I began to wrap the bandages around her hands, giving it onr final squeaze as I tied the bandages, beginning to pack the med kit away as she looked at my work, ''Thank you Kisame-San'' she said politely as I gave her another toothy grin, ''No need to be so formal Sakura-_Hime'' _I said in a simple town, she blinked a bit as she looked over to me, ''Can I call you.. Fishy-Chan?'' she asked as she tilted her head, a small fashback appearing in my mind, seeing the younger ver of the pinkette running towards me in the hideout, _''Fishy-OniiChan!'' _she yelled out as her young voice faded into my memory, snapping out of my thoughts as my heart earned a bit, ''I like it, Kitten.'' I said, she gave me a small smile before she stood up again. ''I'm here for a mission with my team, and I've been out here for quite awhile. I need to head back now.'' She said, I looked up to her as she stood up, ''It.. It was nice meeting you Fishy-Chan, I hope we meet again one day.'' she said as she extended her right hand towards me to shake my hand, giving her a toothy grin as I took her hand in mine, shaking it as I gripped her hand gently, as she released her hand from mine and began to walk away. I watched her go as I stood back up, lifting Samehada up before I jumped back into the trees, concealing my chakra as I began to follow her once more.

**HAH I BET YOU FORGOT SHE STILL HAD THE CLAY HEART DIDNT YOU, go back and read if you don't believe me ;3 but in this chapter its kinda KisaSaku wasn't it? I found it kinda cute, even though he was abit of a perv last chapter..**


	12. Memories Of Treasures

**ANNOUCEMENT**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating.. I've been planning to almost dying to, but I've been exhausted from the end of the year.. with Testing, more Testing, teachers, long days, and other things.. I'll also be gone from June 8th or.. something around June to July, A MONTH, because I'm visiting family is A-Texas.. So much things to deal with! But no worries I'm going to update more now so I can leave you with a few chapters until I can resume my normal posting. ANYWAY!~ AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M MAKING THE ZABUZA PART DIFFERENT! And Sakura in my story is stronger.. in her own way yah know? You'll see.**

**[SORRY IF I WRITE ZABUZU, I MAKE THAT MISTAKE A LOT!]**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura POV

I walked up the porch to Tazuna's house, and as I opened the door I yelled out my welcoming, ''I'm back!'' and before I could slip off my sandals Tsunami had jogged up to me, ''Sakura! There you are! Tazuna and your team already left to the bridge, you might want to hurry over there, they left quite awhile ago.'' I nodded my head as I backed down the porch, ''Thank you Tsunami-San!'' I ran back down the street, watching where I was headed before I could go down the brick path leading towards a town center, I went kinda close to where I was before around the shore area before I followed a path that led onto a half built bridge. Workers were at their own positions, slamming hammers and working away at the construction. I didn't want to bother them as I looked around for my team, I bumped into a few people and was getting dizzy from running around. I finally bumped into what seemed like one of the concrete settlers, he held me up from falling, ''Whoa there kiddo!'' I jumped a bit, quickly bowing, ''I'm so sorry! I'm in a hurry..'' I apologized, ''Your one of those ninja kids aren't you?'' he asked as I quickly nodded my head, ''Yes I am! Do you perhaps know where the others are?'' he nodded as he pointed off into the forest, ''People tried to attack Tazuna, your group chased them into the trees over there.'' he explained as I nodded my head as I ran off, ''Thank you sir!'' I was in more of a hurry now, Sensei was going to have my head for this! _**Its your fault for wandering off in the morning yah dumbass! **_My inner was practically snapping away at me now, god this is to much pressure for me at this time!

I was running through the forest following the sounds of clashing metal before I ran into a fog of mist, I could no longer see where I was going, as if I was blinded, ''Naruto! Sasuke!'' I yelled out, hearing voices around me belonging to my comrades, and some I didn't know. ''Sakura-Chan! Where have you been!?'' Naruto's voice had called out, ''I wandered off! I'm sorry!'' I called out as I ran towards the sound of his voice, there was a small clearing in the mist, I could see only slightly but I saw figures and shapes, I even saw Sasuke as he ran through the mist, ''Sasuke!'' I said to myself as I ran towards that direction, almost falling flat on my face as something sharp had flew past me. I felt something wet slide down my cheek as I brought my hand up to press against my cheek, feeling a small cut from whatever had passed me by, ''What the..'' I looked around then, I was confused, _was this the enemy's trick? _My eyes scanned around me once more, I didn't feel very secure .. _**Sakura! Behind you!**_ I heard Inner yell as I spinned around, going for an immediate defense before something 'needle-like' had stabbed me in the right thigh and upper shoulder, I let out a small wince as they dugged deep into my flesh. I threw a kunai towards the area as I felt am small breeze as if someone had jumped away to dodge it, I brought my hand down to feel among my right thigh, touching the needle that jabbed against my thigh as I quickly noticed it was a 'senbon needle' I pulled it out from my skin with a small tug, before doing the same to my shoulder. _Nice timing Inner! __**HEY! ITS NOT EASY FOCUSING ON 2 THINGS AT ONCE! **_I got down into a defensive crouch as I looked around me, I felt a small gust of wind as Inner's voice yelled in my head, _**Sakura! **_I felt a fist hit against the left side of my head as I flew sideways, crashing against the terra before I rolled to my feet, looking in the same directing I had rolled as my vision blurred, regaining my vision I tensed at the sudden aching of my skull. ''Sakura!'' Sasuke's voice called out as he jumped down beside me, ''Sasuke?'' he looked at me, looking me over for injuries before he turned to me, picking me up into his arms as I squeaked in surprise, ''Sasuke! Wait!'' He jumped off into the mist as he stopped next to 2 other figures, ''Sakura-Chan!'' Naruto called out as Sasuke placed me down, ''You guys..'' I looked over the 3 of them, ''Glad to see you guys are okay..'' I said smiling at them as A figure appeared infront of us, he was a tan man with clothing suited to the weather, and a bandaged up face that only exposed his eyes. He carried a large sword on his shoulder as he watched us with killing intent in his eyes, ''Zabuza..'' Kakashi mumbled, getting down in a fighting stance, as another figure appeared beside the one known as Zabuzu, except this person had black hair and what seemed like an Anbu mask on. ''Haku.. Take the kids, I'll take on the copy ninja..'' he spoke out loud as Sasuke, Naruto, and me almost shruddered as we took our positions, ''Kakashi Sensei what do we do?'' Naruto asked as Kakashi looked towards us, ''Try and stay together with me, if we get seperated then try and stay together so you pull much more of a fight.'' We nodded in understanding as Zabuza nodded towards Haku **[ I keep almost writting 'Zabuzu' ..Had to fix that like 7 times in this story!] **Haku immediately had took action, appearing infront of us with blinding speed with the mist, Sasuke seemed to notice first because he tried to send a kick towards Haku's head before Haku dissapeared, andbefore any of us realized it, Sasuke was already rolling over to the side with a grunt of pain, ''Sasuke!'' Naruto called out, Kakashi glared with frustration before he moved into action, grabbing Naruto and I by the shoulder pushing us sideways as a giant gust of wind blew past us, being Zabuza's sword that almost sliced Kakashi sensei in half.. ''Naruto, Sakura, go with Sasuke and hold Haku off.'' Naruto nodded and ran off as before I even turned around Naruto was already kicked into Sasuke, ''Naruto! Sasuke!'' I began to run towards them as before I was close enough a figure had formed beside me, running dead at me, and with a blink of an eye I was slammed into a tree. I gasped out as something flashed into my mind before I fell against the ground, pictures.. more like memories formed into my mind,... _'Daddy! Mommy!'_ a child voice ringed out as a blonde male with femine looks showed in my mind last, holding out his hand as a picture of my clay hardened heart showed in the palm of his hand, '_Here I got this for your birthday, un!' _'_Wow! Its so pretty!' 'Yah like it? My art is a bang! un!'_ I nearly began to cry as the small scene played, my parents.. this memory! it has to be! I slowly began to get up as my vision blurred, my head aching as if to tell me to stop, I saw blue.. as I searched for my teammates, but it looked more like a dome of ice.. trapping them as I heard their voices inside it, I looked over to my sensei seeing him clash a kunai against Zabuza's sword, before jumping back, he looked to me then, ''Sakura!'' I got onto my feet as I began to regain my thoughts, ''Se.. Sensei!'' I ran over to him keeping my balance before I stumbled abit to a stop, looking over to the man with the sword, ''I-I'm sorry sensei I was hit against the tree before I could of went after Na-'' I was cut off by Kakashi shaking his head, ''Its okay Sakura.'' I nodded as I looked over to Zabuza, tightening my hands to a fist, ''I promise I wont hinder now!'' eager to fight as an arm was held out infront of me, blocking my path, ''No, this isnt a battle for you to fight Sakura..'' he said, ''But sensei! I want to fight to! This is why I chose this path! Let me fight a long side you!" I protested as he looked at me wearily. ''Fine, but listen to me carefully, when you cant see him then try and find me alright?'' I nodded as when we turned back to where Zabuza stood we saw nothing, _**DAMNIT! **_feeling a breeze behind me I quickly jumped to the side, not caring about how recklessly I had jumped, I now knew the difference between my enemy and the wind! I threw a kunai towards that direction as I twirled around sliding on my feet, I heard a clash of metal before a grunt from Kakashi, I saw Kakashi slide back in the mist to gain distance before the mist moved in motion as Zabuza ran at me his sword raised, I jumped into the air as I saw his sword swing down from the side, landing right on the side of the sword as I brought a kick to his head which caused his head to fly to the side like a slap. ''Little brat-!'' he yelled out as he brought his sword down, causing me to fall backwards as he lifted it up once more, bringing the side of the sword to whack me like a flyswater. I slid against the ground as I rolled to my feet, gripping my gut as I wobbled to my feet, I watched as Kakashi and Zabuza began to clash once again, I looked with a hardened gaze, watching their every move as I waited for an opening, I took out a kunai as I watched as Zabuza swung his sword, which Kakashi had ducked, leaving his side open. I threw the kunai towards his frame as it embedded into his right lower shoulder, it caused him to grunt as he immediately looked at me with an intense glare, looking almost like a maniac as my eyes widened in fright to his glance, backing up a bit as my legs trembled a bit. He swished his sword up, changing sides as he pushed Kakashi the other way of my direction, racing towards me now with killing intent with his sword readied, ''I'LL KILL YOU!'' I took out another kunai as I watched him run towards me, his feet sliding against the terra as he brought his sword up swinging down towards me as I brought my kunai up, letting it hit against the kunai's metal, my arms were tight, flexing as I tried to keep up the strength to keep up his sword. A crack was heard as the kunai began to crack, I bit down on my lip now as my arms trembled, Zabuza had jumped back as Kakashi tried to attack him with a jutsu, his whole hand surrounded by lightning, ''S-Sensei!'' he nodded to me as I nodded back, seeing as we both were okay. Kakashi had sprinted towards Zabuzu his hand enlightened with lightning as he yelled out a simple phrase, ''CHIDORI!'' Zabuza had dodged at the last moment to the side as he brought his elbow up towards his shoulder, Kakashi had seen this coming as he twirled around, _**Sakura! Behind him! LOOK! **_Inner yelled as I looked towards the direction behind Kakashi, seeing a water puddle fill up in the air, forming a water clone of Zabuza, raising his sword towards Kakashi's exposed back, I immediately began to run towards them, ''SENSEI!'' I screamed, he didn't seem to look at me as the Zabuza infront of him had brought his sword down causing Kakashi's hand to hit the metal work of the blade being used as a shield, "BEHIND YOU!'' he began to turn his head as the sword of the clone swung down towards him.

Blood had splattered the ground, dripping as the sword's sharp angle dug into my right shoulder, my arms brought up holding the sword up trying to keep it from hitting Kakashi as it still managed to get me seeing its size and length. I grunted in pain as blood dripped down the sides of my lips, I could tell, no.. I could feel everyone's stares on me, that Haku guy, Kakashi, and Zabuza.. ''Sakura!'' Kakashi yelled as he faced me now, not sure of what to do as the water clone poured into water, onto the ground, the sword that embedded itself in my shoulder gone aswell as I fell to my knees, not leaning over as I stared down at my lap, going into shock from the sudden burst of pain that coated my body. My body began to fall forewards as a arm wrapped around my stomach keeping me up, ''Sakura!'' Kakashi screamed once more as I coughed abit, feeling sudden feelings in my stomach of fear as they began to die down as I stared up at my sensei's face, hearing clashes of metal once more which I clearly didn't understand.. If sensei was here.. Whos fighting Zabuza? ..

Kisame POV

I couldn't stand by any longer, watchin Sakura getting beat and tossed around like that. Ifinally snapped when she gained a blow to the shoulder, like hell if I was going to let her die! by this freak no less! I rushed out once she fell to her knees, regaining from shock as Zabuza had immediately noticed me, probably because of my thick sword with wrappings. I glanced back to Sakura and the copy cat ninja every so often, seeing as Kakashi was tightening a cloth to her wound to gain pressure to stop the bleeding. I was worried, _worried sick, but FURIOUS _even more, I slid back on my feet once more as I began to form seals-

**Alrighty got to go for now, but I'll update tomorrow, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but I hope you liked it, I made it where Sakura actually got to fought this time, but the Zabuza part aint over yet, Sakura at the moment is in a certain state, so maybe she might remember something else? But she thinks Deidara is her father right now.. Kinda weird lol.**


	13. Announcement

**ANNOUCEMENT**

I know some of you disagree with me saying Sakura should have some powers but your forgetting a few things..

Sakura was born by CIVILIAN PARENTS.

Sakura's only 12-13 years old.

THIS STORY HAS JUST BEGUN

I promise theres going to be alot of conflicts to where Sakura gets stronger, like Tsunade, and the akatsuki. I just don't like seeing such comments to where people complain about Sakura, I appreciate Sakura and want her to be helpful aswell but growing up in the life I gave her in my story shes a bit different than she was in the show. T_T '

Anyway I was wondering about the couples, I just want to hear which ones you like best,

PeinSaku

SasoSaku

DeiSaku

KakuSaku

TobiSaku[Obito]

MadaSaku

ItaSaku

HidaSaku

KisaSaku

I still have to include them in the story, I just want to hear which ones you like best.


	14. The Price Of A Ninja

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

**Hey, this is my newest account. I've finally gotten around to this story, sorry all my reviewers for making you wait.. I made a new account because of security problems with my old one, "KyuubiHost" I am continuing this story because I've put to much into it. **

* * *

**Sakura's POV **

My body was trembling in my sensei's arms.. My whole right arm felt like it was on _fire, my shoulder was aching, and I felt warm liquid under me, and on me.. _

**_Blood.. _**

I opened my emerald eyes to look up to the face of my sensei as he seemed to be working on my shoulder, as I felt something wrap around my shoulder tightly. "Ka-Kakashi-Sensei?" I stuttered out, as I tried to raise up, his arms wrapped around my petite form and kept me in place. I could hear Tazuna beside us, looking down at me with wide eyes that made me feel pathetic. I quickly turned my gaze from him as I looked to Kakashi's voice.

"No.. Sakura stay still, your wound will bleed you out if you move.." He said, as he set me back down, my breathing was shaky, as I was trying to calm my breathing down. I heard sounds of a battle, as I wearily looked up to my sensei, who was watching a scene unfold in the distance, "Sensei.. Who's fighting Zabuza? Where's.. N-Naruto, and Sasuke?" I breathed out, as his attention focused on me again, "Zabuza doesn't seem to be our problem now.. Sasuke and Naruto are.. fighting Haku.." I heard the worry in his voice, and I to was worried, as I smiled at him the best I could, tasting the taste of blood in my mouth. "Go help Sasuke and Naruto.." I said, as he looked at me his eye widening a small bit, "I'll be fine here.. With Tazuna." He watched me for a moment, and nodded. My eyes went blurry as he left my gaze, I brought my left hand to my right shoulder, gripping the cloth from his jonin pants tightly as my shoulder was stinging, my vision went black as my conscious went blank..

* * *

**Kisame POV **

I showed a toothy grin as Zabuza was on his knees, his chakra being fed to Samehada this entire fight, leaving him as he is right now. "I heard stories.. Of that sword.. The most.. terrifying." His voice calm, as if he was collected, which only wanted to make Kisame smile more. I didn't answer the fool as I raised my sword for another swing, hopefully the finishing blow as I took another step closer.. My eyes widening a bit as my sword came into contact with not Zabuza, but his companion instead. Standing there with a blank look but wide-eye expression as Samehada shredded pieces of the man's chest. I jumped back as samehada also got a mouthful of the companions chakra. "So.. The kid comes to join the party!" I laugh as the kid got into a stance, his legs shaking from chakra drain, and the fact his upper torso was shredded. I heard clapping sounds as the copy ninja ran up to my side, his sharingan exposed of course as he looked towards me, nodding his head.. Guess this meant we were working together. Zabuza looked emotionless behind Haku, as he trembled getting back up to his feet. He would surely crash soon from the lack of chakra, and the boy soon after him. Kakashi made a move, taking out his kunai as he ran towards the duo, I simply watched and waited for an opening as Haku ran in. Haku from what I could tell, wasn't good in Taijutsu, but he had to save his chakra from the looks of it, he seemed desperate. He brought an arm up to hit away Kakashi's hand that held the kunai, and went to hit him in the gut, as Kakashi used his free hand to grab Haku by the collar, and force him to the side. Haku stumbled down on his knees as Kakashi went for Zabuza. I saw this was my chance as I ran towards Haku, my sword rising up for a swing at the boys head. He watched me plainly before he got to his feet and jumped towards Zabuza again, me on his trail. Zabuza was still unmoving as he stood there, chakra drain catching up with him as Haku jumped infront of him in time for the kunai in Kakashi's hand to slash his lower throat. I stopped as I watched the boys eyes widen, blood seeming to spray from his neck as blood seeped down the boy's shirt. His eyes almost rolling to the back of his head as he fell backwards. Zabuza's arms awaiting for him, as his arms went beneath Haku's arms, holding the boy up a bit. "Kid.." Zabuza whispers, looking at the boy's dreadful expression. He dropped to his knees as the boy was still in his arms. Kakashi backing up a bit as he still had the kunai in-hand. I began walking foreward and stopping a bit of infront of Kakashi, watching Zabuza as he raised his head to look at me. "Go ahead." Is all he said as he lowered his head back down, cupping Haku's cheek. I raised up Samehada as I only glanced at him once more before I swung it down at the man's head; Hearing a fleading noise as Samehada has completed ripped most of the skin off the man's head, shredding at his cheek and chin bone, as it looked like it had snapped his neck, and broke his jaw. I only stared at the sight before I raised up Samehada, the sword rewrapped itself as I placed laid it to rest on my elbow. I looked over to Kakashi as I took a few more steps, expecting him to stop me as he only stared and gave me a slight nod, "Go." I gave him a toothy grin, "I get a hallpass this time it seems.." I laugh a bit as I began to walk into the fading mist, walking towards where I last saw Sakura, and trying to not look suspicious as I saw her body come into view with the bridge builder's as the mist cleared. I stopped at her body, to see her heavy breathing, she looked unconscious as she laid there on the cement, the cloth that was tightened on her arm now drenched in her blood as it did not stop the bleeding, the poor pinkette had a nasty bruise forming on her head aswell. I could only wince, and hang my head as I walked by them, feeling the bridge builder's gaze on my back as my limbs dared me to stop.. Oh how much I wanted to.. I heard heavy clapping in the distance as Kakashi was making his way over. I knew he would get her treatment, and care that I wouldn't be able to give.. And with Sakura's body picturing in my head I slowly made my way out of the Mist.

* * *

**Naruto POV **

Sasuke-Teme was still breathing, but had needles sticking out from his body, same with me, I had put his arm around me and was now making my way back over to Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, and geezer.. I had a smile on my face as I recalled Sasuke-Teme back in our fight with that Haku guy, we worked as a team, and he protected me.. This was only the making of our growing friendship, even I realized that. In the distance I saw 2 figures come into view as I hobbled foreward, but my pace slowed as I saw what they were crouching over, it was Sakura-Chan. She was laying there with a blood drenched cloth wrapped around her shoulder, my eyes went wide, and I was scared. I hobbled over as I fell onto a knee, supporting Sasuke as my eyes looked over the pinkette, "I need to get her out of here, damage is getting worse without treatment." Kakashi plainly said as he hoisted Sakura in his arms, a whine coming from the unconscious girl as her shoulder screached in the progress, Kakashi gritting his teeth as his body flickered, dissapearing. I looked over to Tazuna as my tears were showing in my eyes, "Lets hurry back" I said as I sniffled, hoisting Sasuke up as I began to hurried wobble towards the direction of Tazuna's house, the man following me as he grabbed onto Sasuke, pulling him away from me and into his arms, "I'll carry him, lets go." He said as he began to jog away, me closely on his tail.

When we got to the house Kakashi and Tsunami were in the bedroom we shared, Sakura stripped of her qipao dress that she wore, and was now laying on her sleeping bag, the cloth now under her arm, as the cut was exposed to us. "This is a non-shinobi village.. All we can do is clean it, sew it, and wrapped it up, and hope we get home soon." Kakashi stated as he was supporting the wound as Tsunami began to stable the muscle closed, Sakura letting out another whine as she tried to pull herself away, "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as I jumped up and ran over, grabbing Sakura's other shoulder and holding her in place, "Sakura-Chan!" I called, as Tazuna stood at the entrance holding Sasuke, who's onyx eyes were watching us. Tsunami placed down the stapler as she got the needle and thread, "Hold her still." She ordered as she began to sew the skin shut which didn't take long as we released our grip. Kakashi taking out a medical ointment he carried with him as he spread it over the sewn skin before wrapping medical cloth around it and pinning it. "This won't work for long, so we'll have to let her rest for now, but we'll have to depart soon." I nodded as I sat down beside her, Tazuna sitting Sasuke down on his sleeping bag, as Sasuke grunted, pulling out senbon needles from his skin as he winced so often, Kakashi leaving the medical ointment to him as he left the room.

* * *

**Kisame POV **

It didn't take long before I reached the tunnel to the base, having being a fast traveler on my own, **[A/N Not kidding, have yah seen his sats? Big guy can RUNNNN ] **I sighed, as I walked into the living area, not caring for who was there or if they were watching me. I simply made my way to the Leader's office, showing a dull expression as I wasn't looking forehead to telling Konan or the Leader of my mission. I knocked on the door and nearly grimaced when a "Come in" came from the room, walking in as I was met by Pein sitting at his desk with Konan at his side, ''Kisame! Your back!" Konan said, looking excited to hearing her daughter's first mission, Pein nodded as he leaned foreward on his desk, "Their mission turned out to be much more than a C mission.. It could be classified as atleast a B or an A.. Ninja were after the bridge builder, the chain brothers, and.. Zabuza, one of the seven swordsman of the mist, with his partner." I stopped as I examined them, their eyes never leaving me as Konan's smile dropped to a frown, watching me with a blank but worried look as Pein's eyebrows only furrowed. "Sakura fought with Kakashi against Zabuza, and 'er teammates we're fighting his companion.. Worst of it was the hit she received on her shoulder from Zabuza's weapon." I stopped as Konan put a hand over her mouth, turning her head away from us, Pein's eyes wavered as he just simply sat back in his seat, "Thats a problem.." I nodded as he simply sighed, "We'll wait until they return to Konoha to send another.. I'm regretting this wait to get back the child, Konoha by the looks of it doesn't seem to be able to care for her properly.." I gripped Samehada's handle, "Can I leave?.." I got a nod in response as I turned away from them, and exited the office. Walking down the hall as I went to open my bedroom door, but to be stopped by a figure standing in the hallway, "Sasori.." I looked at him as he walked up to me with impatient eyes, "I hate to be kept waiting Gills.." I gave a toothy grin at the nickname as I let out a disgruntled sigh, "They were attacked by Zabuza and his follower.. You can imagine how that turned out." Sasori narrowed his eyes as he wasn't receiving the details he wanted, "Sasori-Danna!" Came Deidara's voice as Kisame glared at the sound of his voice, Sasori merely glanced as he looked up at Kisame, "What else beside Zabuza and his friend?" Kisame turned away and opened his door, "The clay heart Deidara made for her.." he began, recatcing Sasori's attention, "She still has it" He said as He walked in his room, leaving the puppet master in the hallway.

* * *

**A/N WOO, been awhile since I wrote for this story. Anyways, pole is still up **

PeinSaku - 5 **[OOOoo Father turns into lover, love your guy's style]**

SasoSaku - 4 **[Hehehe, I should make this rated M and maybe give Sasori some wicked tricks.. ]**

DeiSaku - 4 **[ Aw 3 ]**

KakuSaku **[He's so lonesome, I'ma have to give him some time with Sakura, maybe he'll be a father figure.. ]**

TobiSaku[Obito] - 2 **[How cute! I'm actually going to use Tobi in the next chapter, hehe SPOILER! He visits her in the hospital.. ]**

MadaSaku - 5 **[HOT.. UCHIHA.. SEXYNESS.. DFSDKFJSF]**

ItaSaku - 8 **[ again.. HOT UCHIHA SEXYNESS.. DFSDKFJSF]**

HidaSaku - 1 **[ If they win I could also make it M for some.. dirty trigs .. MAYBE. ]**

KisaSaku - 8 **[ Aw, he's tied with Ita-Kun, maybe he might get romance finally?]**


	15. When A Stranger Visits

**_A/N _I think I wanna make Tobi and Madara the same person, I kinda like it that way, but then it would leave out Obito.. I will change the chapter if enough people want it to be differently, but until then Tobi will be Madara in disguise. Anyway, Tobi is a bystander member while is other side is highly different, but gives the akatsuki a nice chance, and only Konan&Pein know who he really is.. r_r ' **

**Sasuke' POV **

I stared at Sakura's back as we entered Konoha gates, a flashback replaying in my mind as I remember laying in my bag next to hers, having small chats with her and so on, which I surprisingly _enjoyed. _I've never enjoyed a girl's company since my mother died, and most girl's I've met could only be described as _annoying_, but Sakura.. Was somehow pleasant, I enjoyed talking to her, She didn't fangirl over me like those girls do.

I followed my team into the village as Kakashi was headed off to the hospital, Naruto tagging along with him as I hesitated for a moment but followed them anyway. You could see blood soaking through the bandage on Sakura's arm, seeing as the muscle or so had re opened during travel, even on Kakashi's back. She was awake, and resting her head on his shoulder as he walked through Konoha's Hospital doors, Naruto and I following him inside. The lady at the counter locked eyes with all of us as she put down a piece of paper on the counter top, and another nurse in the hallway walked up to Kakashi, holding her arms open, "I'll take her sir." Wearing a kind smile as Kakashi turned around and let the woman grab up Sakura in her arms like a baby, Sakura just staying still as she was handed over like a doll, the woman smiled at her and walked down the hall. Kakashi sighed as he signed her in, and his name as her caretaker. He turned to us as I placed my hands in my pockets, standing next to Naruto who looked worried, "Can we see her now?" He asked impatiently as I mentally facepalmed, "You just saw her dobe.." I said as I turned away and exited the hospital, not caring for Naruto's yells behind me.

**Sakura POV **

I was surprised that the lady could even **_carry _**me as she walked down the hall and into a empty room. She was smiling kindly and I couldn't help but stare up at her as she sat me down on the bed, her hazel eyes observing the soaked bandage, "Miss I need to observe your wound alright?" she asked as I nodded. She moved to unzip my dress that was ripped to expose my shoulder bandage and let the dress fall to my lap, her eyes never left the wound as she began to unwrap it, wincing as I felt movement from the bandage against my wound. She carelessly let the bandage fall behind me as she observed the stitched up wound, "Seems like it was a tough mission." She said as she went to grab a pair of small medical scissors, "Yea.. Harder than any of us expected." I responded as she moved back over to me, "I see.. This will hurt a small bit." She warned as she went to snap the home-stitched stitching.. I let her work as my Emerald eyes went to my lap, _'Did I burden them? By being to careless to not even block the attack?' _My head dropped a bit, **_'What are you talking about! You saved Kakashi! And there was nothing you could do to stop that huge ass sword!' _**Inner screamed in my head, raging from my thoughts. I winced and let out a whine as she began working on the stitching on the inside of my cut, "Sorry miss.." She apologized, as she was picking out the pieces of strings with some tweezers. "I'm going to heal the muscle and skin now, alright?" I nodded as she ignored the blood coming from my wound, moving her hands over as her hands glowed blue, sending her chakra into my shoulder, as my shoulder felt cold, and a bit relaxed, as I let out a small sigh as the muscle was pulling together. My Emerald eyes moving over to examine her facial expression, her eyes looking stern as she looked like she was concentrating, I only stared at her as she smiled at me as she moved away to grab more bandage from the drawer, "You'll have to stay a night or 2, I want that skin and muscle to heal. Plus you've lost a good amount of blood from your small body.." She moved over to me, as I turned my eyes to the wound, no trace of it there as my eyes widened at her work, **_'So this is the work of a medic ninja..' _**She bandaged up my shoulder as I lifted my arm, for only to drop it back down as my shoulder protested, "No no, don't use your arm yet, and try to refirm from moving." I nodded as she helped me up to fix the bed, I let my dress slip off my body as it fell to my ankles. "Alright, lets get you down." I looked hesitant at moving at all as she bent down to put her arm under my legs, and lift me up in her arms, my shoulder aching as it pressed against her, my face scrinching up in pain. "Sorry.." She apologized as she rested me down on the bed, moving over to slip off my black sandals, and pull up the white hospital blanket. She almost turned away as she forgot about my headband, leaning over as she untied the headband, and slipped it off from ontop of my head. Resting it neatly on the bedside table as she picked up my dress, "You.. Won't uh.. Need this will you?" I shook my head in response as she smiled and folded it up as she stuffed it in the trash bin. "Do you want anything before I leave?" I shook my head again as she turned to the door, "I'll check up on you soon." and left with that.

**Deidara POV **

"Sasori-Danna!" Yelled a blonde as the man ran into the puppet master's room to find it empty, "Danna?.." His blue eyes searching the room as he closed the door and looked around the hallway. "Where is he? Yeah." He'd walk back down the hall into the living room, seeing only Itachi and Kakuzu in the room, Itachi relaxing on the arm chair, and Kakuzu leaning back on the couch. "Where's Sasori-Danna? Yeah." Asked the blonde as they simply stared at him, giving him his answer as he walked down into a different hall, grumbling. His pace to the leader's office slowed as he saw a certain door opened slightly. His expression dropping as he slowly walked up to the door, putting his hand on the base of it as he slowly opened the door. His eyes immediately landing on a certain figure in the room standing infront of a bed. "Sasori-Danna.." He said, as the figure was holding up a wooden doll in his hand. The puppet-master turned his head around to blankly stare at his partner, "What brat?.." He asked as Deidara smiled, "Miss her so much you had to invade her room, yeah?" Sasori glared at him as he kept the doll in his hand, looking around the room that the child once called her own. "Why the sudden urge?.." Deidara asked as he walked up to his Danna, observing the doll he made for their blossom's birthday 6 years ago. Sasori didn't answer him as his eyes just studied the doll he made, "She has it." Deidara's head looking up to him at his voice, "Has what? Yeah." Sasori glared at him, causing Deidara's eyes to widen a bit, "The present you got her 6 years ago, on her birthday." Deidara's expression looked shocked, but at the same time pleased.. He let out a small smile as his eyes dropped to the floor boards. His heart had actually skipped a beat at the new information, he didn't even look up at Sasori as he remembered the time he gave the clay present to his little blossom.

The 2 were interrupted by a new shadow in the room, their eyes looking over as Konan stood in the doorway, her eyes looking from Sasori to Deidara, "What are you doing in here?" Deidara felt his lips still in a smile, as the smile turned into a grin, "Nothing, yeah!" as he almost skipped past Konan out the door, leaving his Danna and Konan in their blossom's room, as he walked down the hall. Not even noticing the 2 in the living area, as he happily walked by.

"What was that about?"

"Hn.."

_''Sigh..'' _

**Pein POV **

I glared down at my desk as I set my mind on one person in general for Sakura's next 'visit.' Sakura was in the hospital, that was certain from Zetsu's confirmation.. And only one hyperactive person in the Akatsuki could cheer up a 12 year old girl, it would be Tobi.. He hated the idea, every idea of it, because under the mask.. Ugh.. His thoughts were interrupted as a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Nagato.." I smiled at her a bit as I sighed, leaning back in my seat. "I'm sending _him _to her next.." I confessed as she furrowed her eyebrows. "_HIM?! _But Pein!" She yelled at him, taking her hand away as she looked confused, "She's in the hospital, recovering. When he's under his hyperative camouflage then he'll probably be able to cheer her up, more than any of the Akatsuki could.." I explained as her eyes narrowed, "What about _**you**_?!" She yelled, "You would make her happier! Her _**father! **_Not some stranger!" My ringed eyes widened a bit, "Me?.. No.. I don't think its time yet." I dropped my head as my eyes dropped to my lap, her expression dropping as she placed her hand on my shoulder once more, "What do you mean its not time yet, Pein?" Having a soft voice as she lowered herself on a knee to read my expression, "The time isn't right.. The day its time for her to return to us, we'll be the day I come for her.. _Myself_.." I turned my head a bit to catch her gaze, she let out a sigh as she stood up nodding a bit in response. "Alright.." As she turned her head away, "Tell Tobi to come to my office.." I asked as she nodded and left the office. I sat back in my chair once more, and sighed, putting on a stern expression as I waited.

The door opened revealing Konan, with a lolipop masked man behind her, as they walked in the room, Tobi closing the door behind him, as he walked up infront of the desk, Konan moving over next to me. "Madara.." I said as he moved his mask aside, revealing his features as he smirked at us, "You called me, Pein?" I only nodded as Konan gave off a blank stare, not happy about this. "I want you to visit Sakura in the hospital.. Watch her." He gave me a blank look, and blinked as he let out a laugh, "I'm a clown now?" he laughed as I narrowed my eyes, "In your Tobi facade yes.." he stopped laughing to glare at me, "So I won't be using the front door right?" Konan glared at him now as she took a step closer, "Stop joking around!" I looked up at her, "Konan! Calm down." She gave me a look as she backed down, turning her gaze from us as Madara only stood there with a smirk on his face. "No worries.. I won't do anything to inappropriate..." He snickered as our gaze snapped back to him, his mask already concealing his face as he was at the door, "Don't touch her.." Konan warned as he left the office. "_Sigh.. _What have I done?.." Placing my hands on my temples.

**Tobi _Facade/Madara_ POV **

I jumped down from the wall's of Konoha, my sharingan that was exposed in my eye-hole of my mask looking around as I saw chakra signatures of a few guards, not wanting to be delayed as I fled to the rooftops, the night wind soozingly blowing against my cloaked form as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, my eye searching around for any signs of the hospital. My head snapping towards a white building with the konoha fire sign and the hospital name imprinted on it, smirking as I jumped towards it, landing on the rooftop as I looked around. My chakra hidden expertly as I jumped down to the front of the hospital, using my camouflage technique as I phased through the wall, my body fading in to my surroundings as I walked up to the desk calmly, as the lady at the desk was resting her chin on her arms, half asleep. I saw the clipboard on the counter as my eye searched the list, 'Sakura's name catching my eye as I set her room number into mind as I calmly made my way down the hallway, passing by one nurse who was headed to clock out probably. I stopped at her room number as I silently phased through the door, to see the pinkette laying down peacefully on her bed, her glorious emerald eyes almost shining through the darkness in the room as she stared at the ceiling, the only light in the room would be the light shining from the moon. I smirked under my mask as I walked over infront of her bed, deciding on when I should let my camouflage let up as I observed her face, her facial expression looking almost depressed, but blank at the same time. I smirked and let my camouflage disperse, watching the girl's expression.

**Sakura POV **

The nurse who was assigned to me left only a few hours ago, after I told her I didn't need anything else.. She only smiled at me, and left, leaving me alone for the rest of the night. I knew my team would come to visit me tomorrow.. Probably just Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto.. I doubt Sasuke would put any time in his schedule to visit her, even after all the time they spent together in the guest room at Tazuna's. I was deciding to just close my eyes and try to sleep when a figure suddenly appeared in my vision, leaning over my bed. I immediately froze up as my eyes widened, I was going to scream but his gloved hand covered my mouth, causing my eyes to show my fear as my eyes furrowed, letting out muffled noises. "My name is Tobi! Whats blossom's name?" He sounded excited, but kid-like as I blinked, my fear still showing as he kept his hand on my mouth, "Tobi want's to be Blossom's friend, alright? Don't scream!" He warned as he uncovered my mouth, "Tobi thinks blossom's hair is BEAU-TYY-FUULL" He yelled in a hush whisper. I took this time to observe his lolipop styled mask, as I couldn't see his eye through the eyehole in his mask, blinking as I stuttered out, "M-My name is S-Sakura Haruno." I said as he clapped his hands, "Nice to meet you Sa-Ku-Ra-Chan!" Holding his gloved hand out to me, I was hesitant as I shakingly lifted my left hand to grasp his, shaking it a bit as he gripped my hand possessively, causing my eyes to widen as he suddenly let my hand go. "Why are you here.. Uh..Tobi?'' I asked as he sat down on my bed, looking down at me as he placed a finger to his mask, "Tobi thought he visit blossom, cause blossom looked lonely.. Plus Tobi didn't want blossom to wither!" He said cheerfully, "Wither?.." I asked as his masked face continued to watch me, becoming silent for a moment, "To become corrupted.." His voice sounding darker, more.. _huskier? _As my eyes widened a bit, "Emo like.. Sas-Gay! You looked E-MO" He giggled as I blinked, "Sas.. Gay?" snickering a bit, "Nice nickname.." I remarked as his masked expression continued to watch me, causing me to stare back, and feel a little uncomfortable. He raised one of his gloved hands causing me to jump as it neared me, my eyes closing as I flinched as his hand then went to grab a lock of my pink hair, realizing what he was doing as I turned my emerald eyes to look at his hand, caressing a piece of my hair, which was a little under my shoulders in length. I turned my eyes to examine his mask, not seeing his face caused me to feel uncomfortable as his gloved hand went from my hair to my cheek. I resisted the urge to blush as I mentally cursed myself, **'CHA! Get your ass into gear Outer! We're going to get RAPED at 12! COME ON!' **She yelled as I could only stare at the mask man, then a sudden poke, as he poked my cheek, "Poke!" He called out playfully, _'Wha-..' _I was interrupted as he spoke again, "Say.. Tobi wonders why Blossom isn't asleep? Healing." He asked as I stared, "I couldn't sleep.." He leaned in closer, "Why?" he asked again, wishing I wasn't laying down or injured so I could back up from him, "I'm the only one out of my team who got hospitalized.." I sounded ashamed as his head tilted, "Why did you get hurt?" He asked, his voice returning to that husky sounding voice, but at the same time serious. "I took a hit for Ka-.. Sensei, and I'm ashamed I couldn't of blocked it.. I burdened them." Turning my eyes away from him, "You protected your jonin teacher, took a hit he didn't see coming. You had to have big guts to do that, so don't feel ashamed." I lookedup at him as I only nodded, my eyes turning away again. "Sakura, look at me." I raised an eyebrow as I turned my head to look at him, my eyes widening as a 3 comma spin wheel showed in his eyehole, capturing my eyes as blackness overcame me.. _Uchiha? _

**A/N Aw so nice, I kinda like it that Tobi's Madara, kind cute. Anyway, I'm going to show the pole again just so that everyone knows where we stand. **

PeinSaku - 5

SasoSaku - 4****

DeiSaku - 4

KakuSaku

TobiSaku[Obito] - 2

MadaSaku - 5

ItaSaku - 8

HidaSaku - 1

KisaSaku - 8 


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N / I'm thinking around the time AFTER the Chunin exams I'll put everything in Shippuden, I'm also making the exams go differently then it originally did.. In the original all Sakura really did was scream, cut her hair, get beaten to a pulp, but she _changed _but in my story she's never been a fangirl, just still the no bloodline one.. But Naruto's still gonna get eaten by a snake, Sasuke's gonna get a curse hickey, and Sakura's still gonna get beaten to a pulp by Sound team, but she'll put up a lot more of a fight.. **

**Tobi Facade/Madara POV **

I watched as I put her to sleep with my sharingan, sliding my mask to the side as I relaxed, sitting on the side of the bed. I turned to look at her with a bore expression as I stood up to take my leave, bending down and placing a small peck on her forehead as I backed up, a smirk playing on my lips as I concealed my face with my mask. Putting on my camouflage as I phased through the door, making my way to exit the hospital, then Konoha..

I walked in the base around 2 in the morning, taking my sweet time getting back to Pein, as I just wanted to piss him off. I walked by the living room as Itachi sat there on the couch, stareing at me, I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to look at him, "Waiting up for me.. Itachi?" I said, a smirk playing behind my mask as he gave me a emotionless expression, "Hn..." I let out a 'hmph' as I walked away from him, heading into the leader's office, as I almost faltered as he stood there infront of his desk, his eyes on me intensely, "Pein.." I calmly said as I closed the door behind me, "Well?" He said impatiently, "I did as I was told, nothing more.." I said, having almost a playful muse in my voice as his eyes twitched, "I wouldn't touch a kid Pein~" I mused as he scoffed, "Wouldn't know." He said calmly, as he walked passed me to exit his office.

**Sakura POV **

I was awoken by morning sunlight hitting against my eye lids as the nurse opened up my curtains, "Good morning miss, I'm bringing your breakfast shortly." She said, a calm smile on her face as I struggled up, to sit up from the bed, "T-Thanks..." I said, as I rubbed my eyes, she nodded as she walked to exit the room, as a flashback appeared in my mind as I remembered the loli-pop masked man, "Wait!" I called as she turned to me, alarmed. "Was I.. V-Visited last night by someone?" I asked, as she raised her eyebrow, "Last.. Night? Like when.. Or after I was gone? I'm sorry miss, but that was passed visiting hours, no one would be allowed in for visits.." She said as she stared at me, I looked confused as I lowered my gaze on my lap, "Never mind then.. It was just a dream." I reassured, as she didn't seem so sure, she slowly left my room having a worried expression on her facial features as I sighed, '_Great.. She thinks I'm crazy.' _Rubbing my temples, _'There was someone here though.. It was to real for it to be a dream.. I remember everything.. and.. his eye, it looked like Sensei's.. and.. Isn't that Sasuke's bloodline? But Sasuke has no family..' _I turned my head to look out the window, seeing a building blocking my path of view from anything peaceful, causing me to sigh again, as I did catch to see the sun, glancing away from the light as I placed a hand on my shoulder, it aching just a bit as I climbed out of bed on my feet, _'Seems like I can move.. It should quit aching soon though' _I smiled, as I sat down on the side of my bed, the door opening as I looked up to see the nurse holding a tray, she smiled at me, but still having a worried show in her eyes, as she handed me the tray, taking it as I placed it on my lap, "Thank you." She smiled at me, and began to leave, "I'll be back" She said, as she left. I looked down at the tray of breakfast and smiled as I began to eat, '_Uyghh.. Hospital food.' _I complained as I took bites of the food, not wanting to waste any of it. **_'Taste so plain..' _**Inner commented as my eyes furrowed at her complaint, _'So? I'm not going to waste food..' _My breakfast consisted of warm salad with vegetarian salami, a cup of potage soup, a banana, soy milk, apple jam to go with my white bread, and my wheat bread to go with my potage soup, it was actually pretty good, and nothing to be complained about.. I was actually pretty bummed that I didn't try their dinner yesterday night, but I still wanted to get out of this hospital as fast as possible.. **[Yes thats what they serve for breakfast in Japanese hospitals, some other things to.. but wow, their stuff looks really good! ] **I finished my breakfast and started drinking my soy milk, which was in a medium sized cup, I scooted back on the bed, leaving the tray on the bed-side table, and started to relax, hearing birds chirp outside the window, as I managed to smile.

"Miss? Your team is here to see you.." Said the nurse, waiting for my approval as I blushed, looking down at my attire as I was still in my under garments, refusing to wear that hospital gown as I grabbed the blanket of the bed and brought it up my form, managing to hold onto the cup as I nodded to her. With that she opened the door and let 3 figures walk in, "Sa-Ku-Ra-CHAN!" Yelled Naruto as he ran up to my bed, "Your feeling better right, 'ttebayo?" He asked as I nodded, "Yes a lot better Naruto." The nurse left closing the door as Kakashi walked up to me, putting a bag down on my bed as I stared at it, then up at him. "I uh.. Went to your apartment and got you an outfit, and some _unders.. _so you can make your last day a bit comfortable." He spoke out as it took me awhile to process his words, my eyes widening, "You went through my clothes?..." My eyes glaring at him now, "Well, I didn't see _much_'' he assured as I sighed, "Well it certaintly helps I suppose.." My eyes then turned to Sasuke, my eyes widening a bit, "You came to visit me to?" I asked, as he just turned away from me, "Hn.." He said as he placed his hands in his pockets.. I smiled at him and turned back to the other 2 as Naruto was practically jumping around, "Sakura-Chan! When you get out tomorrow lets go get Ramen okay! All of us! 'ttebayo!" He yelled out joyfully, as Kakashi sweat dropped, "We already got ramen _though_.." Naruto turned to him and whined, "But Sakura-Chan didn't! And you can never have to much ramen.." I smiled, "Sounds good Naruto." His eyes turning back to me as he let out one of his goofy grins, "Yes!"

**Akatsuki Base Normal POV **

"Why can't I go next, yeah?!" Exclaimed the blonde as he jumped up from the couch in the living room to look at all his comrades, "Because she's has your fuckin' toy, it's only fair, jackass." Hidan yelled, as Sasori s_ighed _, "Leader said we had to choose _someone _, and I'm _not _a **_patient _**person." He explained as Kisame was sitting next to him, raising a hand to pat the Puppet-Master's head, "Lets see who hasn't gone yet." Causing Sasori to glare at him if he was suddenly going to turn into chopped up sushi rolls, "Zetsu, Itachi, Konan, and Tobi, have already gone" Deidara's eye twitched as he snapped his head to look at Kakuzu, " **Tobi **went!? When was this?! Yeah." He yelled as Kakuzu rolled his green eyes, "Last night." Deidara's eyes widened as his exposed eye twitched a bit, "Last night!? He could of done something, yeah!" He yelled, causing everyone's attention to turn to him, "He didn't, or Leader would of known." Sasori assured as he got up to leave, walking back to his room to probably work on his puppets. Deidara let out a '_hmph' _as he crossed his arms, "I still think I should go, I don't see why I shouldn't just because she still had the clay object with her on the time she was taken, yeah. Not my fault." He pouted as Kisame just relaxed on the couch, leaning back, "If you really wanna go so bad, then I say go for it." The other members raising a brow as they looked at Kisame, "Wait a fuckin minute Fish-Shit, who made you the one to decide for our asses?!" Yelled the Jashinist, **[God I love him.] **The other members agreeing as Kisame let out a laugh, showing his toothy grin, "If he's gonna whine about it let'em, but.. Deidara, don't mess up alright? And don't give her any proof that _you _made that heart, she still doesn't remember." Kisame warned, pointing a finger towards him as Deidara joyfully flailed his arms in the air, "I'll be careful, yeah!" he said, as he ran out of the living room to his room next to Sasori's to get his things.. Hidan looked at Kisame, "What the fuck have you done.." He asked as he basically just _watched _Deidara skip down the hall like a pansey. Kisame laughed again and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just to nice I guess." He answered. Kakuzu sighed as he stood up, "I'll be in my room.. Don't disturb me" He warned and left to his room, _'I'll probably be last to see her anyway.. I look like a pedofile rapist, she would run from me as soon as she saw me.' _he thought as he walked in his room. Hidan let out a groan and sank back in the couch, "Theres nothing to dooooo" he exclaimed as Itachi next to him sighed, and closed his book, turning towards Hidan as he karate chopped the jashinist on his head with the book, "Uchiha _CHOP..._" Itachi said, as he stood up to leave then, small blood spraying from Hidan's head as a bruise was forming, "That felt.. _greaaat_ .." Kisame shuddered as he stood up to leave, rushing away from the creepy man.

**[I just had to do the Uchiha chop, xD ] **

**A/N Sorry I'm ending it here.. I'm going to make the next chapter bigger because it will have more stuff with it, including Deidara's meeting with Sakura. I want to make their meeting have an effect on Sakura's memory.**


	17. Deidara

**Sakura POV **

**[I think I favor Sakura's POV...] **

Today was my last day at the hospital and I was excited to get out. My shoulder was healed, and there was a small scar there, which I didn't care for. I got up from my hospital bed and walked in the bathroom, I smiled at my reflection as I ran my fingers through my hair, as it went past my shoulders only to end around the start of my arms. I turned on the water to the shower as I began to strip from my clothing, folding them and putting them on the toilet seat as I climbed into the shower, feeling the warmth of the water hit against my skin as I reclosed the curtain. I lifted my hair up as the water damped it, as I lowered my head letting water hit my head and pour down my body. I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner that was placed in there and began to wash my hair, not worrying to when I was going to get discharged, as I was only waiting for my team to pick me up. I rinsed off my hair and body as I climbed out of the shower, grabbing the towel off the wracket and began to dry my hair towel-style until it wasn't dripping to bad, and dried off my body. I brushed through my wet locks and shook my hair, as I fixed my bangs. I put back on my underwear, the same underwear that I wore to Tazuna's and pulled over my yellow T, and grey pants that ended at my calves, and tied my headband around my neck. I put the towel in the hamper, and walked back in the hospital room over to my shoes, I slipped my black sandals on and grabbed my bag that I brought with me to Tazuna's and slipped it on. I walked over to the door and opened it as I walked out into the hallway. Passing Nurses as I walked into the lobby and up to the counter, "Hello, I'm being discharged today." I said to the lady, with a smile on my face as she smiled at me, "You ready now?" I nodded in response as she grabbed the sign in paper, "Name?" she asked, "Sakura Haruno" I said smiling as she crossed my name out, "You can go now." I nodded to her and walked out of the hospital, to almost be glomped by a blob of orange. "Naruto! Careful!" I yelled at him as he hugged me, "Sorry Sakura-Chan!" He laughed as Sasuke just stared at us, "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked as Sasuke looked away, "He was busy.." I nodded and smiled at Naruto, "Ramen?" I asked, causing his eyes to widen, "YES!" He yelled joyfully as he grabbed my hand and Sasuke's wrist and started dragging us down the street, me laughing as Sasuke just looked annoyed, causing me to laugh more at his expression.

We got to the Ramen shop in no time due to Naruto basically dragging us half the way as we sat down on the stool and ordered, "Large bowl of Miso ramen with roasted pork fillet!" Naruto yelled happily as Teuchi smiled at him, then looked at Sasuke, "Chicken.." he stated as Teuchi nodded once more and looked to me in the middle of them, "and the lovely miss?" I smiled at him, "Beef please." **[She doesn't have her favorite ramen on the wiki, so I used my favorite. ] **He smiled at nodded, "Comin' right up!" He yelled as he started cooking the noodles, "Where's Ayame, old man?" Naruto asked as Teuchi laughed a bit, "Went on a date." Naruto did a 'o' face and grabbed 3 pairs of chopsticks, passing one down the table to Sasuke and handed one to me, as we waited for our Ramen.

Teuchi passed us 3 bowls, "Enjoy!" We nodded as we broke our chapsticks and began eating, '_Today's been a good day so far..' _I thought happily as I slurped **[Had to stop it here.. Typing about food made me hungry for ramen myself.] **Naruto finished his bowl in no time and was on his second as Sasuke and I were finishing up, "Hey Naruto, I'm going to go now, alright?" I said as I stood up, placing some money on the table that I had with me, "Mmfh, bye Sakura-Chan!" He muffled out through his noodles as I left Sasuke and him there. I walked down the street as I passed by people walking down the street. My eyes following a particular person as my footsteps slowed in pace as I completely stopped walking as the blonde man passed by me, his head turning to look at me as I saw his blue eyes, his bangs waving away to reveal his right eye as he showed me a grin as he cotninued walking. My mouth gaping as I snapped my head to look at him, to only see him gone. A memory playing in my mind..

_''W-Whats your name?'' the blonde she-male giving her a smile, ''Deidara! Nice to meet you Cherryblossom! un.'' Not wanting to ask about his.. catchphrase, 'un' as she'd just tilt her head, ''Your a boy?'' sounding a bit dissapointed as the fish dude started to burst into laughter, the blonde man frowning at this, ''YES I'M A BOY OKAY!?'' Glaring his blue eyes over at the fish dude as he'd look annoyed.. ''O-Oh.. Sorry.'' Scratching the back of her head as she'd blush at him. Deidara seeing her blush as his gaze softened, being intrigued into the pinkette as he'd simply walk over, plopping down next to the child. Sakura looking up at him curiously as she'd tilt her head, the male reaching a hand in his pocket as he'd extend his hand infront of him, Sakura's jade eyes widening at the hand that had a 'MOUTH' looking completely shocked as the hand chewed on some clay, Deidara noticing her expression as his gaze lowered sadly.. ''Thats so cool!'' exclaimed the Pinkette as Deidara's eyes widened abit, ''Eh? you think their cool?'' _

"Deidara?" I spoke out-loud as I raised my hand to look at my palms, _'His hands.. Was that guy.. Deidara?' _I asked myself as a headache was forming, "Ughh.." I groaned as I placed my palm on my head, _'How do I know.. Deidara?' _I asked myself again as my head ached, people around me looking at me weirdly as a man stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder as I was gripping the sides of my head, "Young miss?" Asked the elderly man, causing me to jump out of my thoughts as my head snapped up, my eyes alarmed and widened as I snapped my head to look at him, my breathing sounding shakey, "S-Sorry.." I said as I turned away and started fast-walking down the street, _'Why does.. My head hurt this bad?!' _I thought, my thoughts racing as I stumbled a bit, walking off the road onto the path as I walked into the training grounds, shaking my head as I knew I didn't want to be disturbed as I walked into the woods and collapsed against a tree, clutching my head and bringing my legs up to my chest, **_'It was probably something to do with that Blonde guy!' _**Inner yelled as I lowered my gaze, '_How do I know him?_' closing my eyes tightly as I tried to remember more, thinking of the man's face as my vision flashed to black,

_''U-Uh.. whats your name?'' tilting her head a bit, ''Kisame.'' Simply stating as he'd observe the child, blinking abit as she'd close her eyes in an anime closed eye smile, a grin on her lips, ''Nice to meet you Kisame-Kun!'' The fish-man looking over at Deidara as he'd give the blonde male a toothy grin, Deidara still having a smile as they'd look down at the Pinkette that was playing with the heart-object. _

Her eyes snapped back to her normal vision as she trembled abit, _'The traveler! From the mist! Why is he in my memory?!' _I yelled as my head snapped up in realization, _'The heart object..' _I paniced as I grabbed my bag and opened it, digging around as I pulled out the clay heart, rubbing my index finger across it as I remembered it from my vision, _'So this.. Wasn't a gift from my family?...' _I frowned as I laid the object on my lap, stareing down at it with sad eyes as my head ached horribly. A twig snapping as my eyes snapped to the noise to only be met with blue eyes as Deidara was standing there, his eye widening as I made eye contact with him, "Hey there, yeah." **[Just realized I switched from Un to Yeah.. xD ] **He greeted as I stared at him, "Y-You! How do I know you!" I yelled as his exposed eye widened again, "Hmm" He began to walk over as I backed up against the tree, "Stay away!" I yelled again as he just simply plopped down beside me, causing me to scoot away from him some. "I won't hurt you, yeah." He said, his eyes being hidden as I could only see a frown on his lips, my eyebrows furrowed as he turned his head to look at me, my eyes meeting with blue that looked saddened as he stared at me, before he turned away. I was confused.. Why was he showing such an emotion? I asked as I then got a good look at him, he was wearing a grey shirt, and black ninja pants, with black sandals with white guards, and he wore a cross out forehead protector with the Iwa symbol on it over his forehead. 'Ex-Ninja?..' I thought as I kept my back against the tree, stareing at him as he as sitting criss-cross, stareing at his own lap sadly. "Uhm.. Are you alright?..." I asked as I scooted over a bit to look at his face, the heart on my lap falling to the ground as I looked at it as when I went to reach it he grabbed it instead. He brought it over to his vision as he got a good look at it, rubbing his thumb over the base like I did with my index as I stuttered, ''That object.." I began as he looked at me, only one of his eyes exposed as he looked sad, a frown on his lips, "I made it." He stated simply. My eyes widened again as I went to speak,

_''Eh? you think their cool?'' he asked as he'd watch his hand chew on some clay, ''Yeah!'' leaning over a bit to watch his hand's mouth as he'd grin at her, taking out the clay as he formed his hands together forming a clay heart. Handing the clay heart to her as he'd harden the clay with his chakra, keeping it in solid form. The Pinkette's eyes would be wide as she'd blush, taking the solid object from him, ''Thank you Deidara-Kun!'' _

I yelped as I gripped my head once more, my body trembling as my head was aching, as I was able to hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears painfully, feeling warm hands grip my shoulders as I snapped open my eyes to look at the man infront of me, crouched infront of me as his face was closed to mine. A tear I didn't know formed had slid down my cheek as I stared at him in shock, he had a serious expression on as he pulled me to him, my eyes widening as he brought me into his embrace, his longer arms being able to completely wrap around my form as I was brought into his chest. Looking up at him as his face was shaded out, but a frown was still seen on his lips. I hesitantly moved my arms over and gave him a small hug.

The hug only lasted a moment as I realized my position, me in the middle of his legs.. and we were _hugging _.. but why did I feel this way? Like.. I feel safe, I feel _warm .. _My cheeks burned as I put my hands on his chest pulling away as I struggled, "Deidara! Let me go!" I yelled as his grip would slowly falter, as his arms dropped to his sides as I stumbled back, my back hitting the base of the tree as he was still sitting closely infront of me. "I-I'm going to go..'' I said as I jumped to my feet and went to hurriedly walk away as a grasp on my wrist stopped me, my eyes widening in alarm as I timidly turned my head to look at him, "Can you stay for just a little while, yeah?.." he asked as my eyebrows furrowed abit, "Why?.." I asked as he had a saddened look, "Just cause.." I shook my head fast, "I'm sorry.. but I really need to go, my p-parents.. are waiting for.. me.." I lied as his eye widened a bit, before his gazed fell to the ground, his grip slowly loosening as he released my wrist, I took a few running steps as I slowed down and turned my head to look at him, my eyes looking over his saddened form as I felt guilty. '_Why do I feel guilty for someone like him?..' _He still held the clay object in his hand as he stood up, walking over to me as I turned away from him, back away as my eyes were widened, "Uh.." I spoke out as he raised the heart object out to me, "Its yours.." he said as he had a small happy look on his facial features, as I shook my head a bit, ''You made it.." I said as he smiled, "For you.." My eyebrows furrowed, "I know you know that to.. Yeah.." He said as I raised my arm up to grab the heart, "Who are you?.." I asked as he smiled at me calmly, "Deidara." He stated as I frowned, "Not what I meant.." I said as he just snickered, "I've already told you more than I should.. I shouldn't have even spoken to you.." He said, his expression turning sad again. "Why can't you?" I asked, taking a step foreward as he shook his head, "Can't tell you that either.." He said, as I bit down on my lower lip, "One day you'll understand." He said calmly as he walked closed to me, my eyes widening as I felt his lips press against my forehead, as I backed up a bit, almost stumbling as he smiled, "See yah.. Yeah." He waved as he turned away and jumped into the trees. "Wait!" I called as he was already gone. I frowned as my eyes widened, _'My headache's gone..' _I placed a hand on my head as I turned away from the spot, gripping the clay heart in my hand as I walked through the forest to the village.

**Deidara POV **

I frowned as I sat down on a tree branch in the Konoha forests, her face showing in my mind as I let out a sigh, leaning my back against the tree as I closed my eyes. '_She's grown.' _Smiling to my thoughts as I stared towards nothing in particular.

"Brat."

"AHH"

_thump _

"Owww!" I whined as I fell on my butt, whining as I then snapped my head to look up at Sasori standing on the branch where I once was, having a emotionless expression on his face. "Danna! Yeah!" I whined as I stood up once Sasori jumped down on me, his eyes glaring at me. "You did more than just _watch _her.." Sasori commented, as my cheeks turned a small scarlet, "What do you mean! All I did was talk to her! Yeah." Sasori was obviously not buying it as he crossed his arms, "I was _there _I know what you did." he said, as my eyes widened, "You _spied _on me!?" I yelled as Sasori looked away, "You went against Leader's orders, and instead of _watching _her, you _talked _to her, and made **_physical _**contact with her." He stated as I frowned, "Your making it seem like I tried to do things to her.. Yeah.." I bluntly said as Sasori's eye twitched, "Wait a minute, Yeah!" I yelled coming to a conclusion, "Your _jealous_!" I yelled, laughing as his head snapped to look at me, his glare reading **death **as he frowned, "I followed you because I knew you were going to do something stupid, brat!" He yelled as I stopped laughing, "Sure, Sure!" I said, "Anyway, I have her for the rest of the day, and I don't want you around, yeah!" Sasori scoffed, "If I leave then you _would _do something to her.." Sasori said as he looked away, "It's _my _ turn though! I won't do anything, yeah!" I yelled as Sasori turned away completely, "Fine." He stated as I smiled in my victory, "Bye, yeah!" I said happily as I jumped off to the village once more.

I looked around as I headed into the village, the same way Sakura exited as I caught onto the glimpse of Pink hair and followed it. I got to say, I looked pretty normal, not like people are gonna squint their eyes to peek at my headband.. I smiled as I traveled on the roof tops, which took awhile before she stopped at a apartment complex. She walked in as I jumped over to where I got a good view of all the windows, and waited till I saw pink, and headed over. I tugged on the window, and let it slide open, '_Man.. She has to start locking these windows..' _I commented as I closed the window behind me, looking around the room which seemed to be a small, very small living area as I heard footsteps, panicing as I jumped on the ceiling, using my chakra to stick to the ceiling like spiderman. **[Yes, Spiderman is a real person in the Naruto world! ] ** _I can watch her this way a lot easier! I bet none of the other members thought of this _, smirking to myself as I watched her sit on the small couch, wearing what seemed to be a set of wear pajamas thought was a low cut shirt, and puff shorts **[The ones she wears in Road Of The Ninja!] **as she was reading a book on taijutsu.

It was around sunset when she headed off to bed, seeing she probably was going to train in the morning with her team or something which was understandable. I jumped down from the ceiling and peeked in her bedroom to see her asleep as I smirked to myself, _'Mission accomplished!' _ I said smiling as I opened up the window once more, jumping out of it as I closed it behind me.

**Sakura POV **

All 3 of us got to the meeting area in the training grounds at 7:04, Naruto though arriving around 7:30 as we waited unpatiently for our sensei, who was obviously late AGAIN. Naruto was chatting away to us, and more to me as Sasuke was trying to block him out of his mind using his, _Uchihaness _which was obviously failing him at the moment. Sensei appeared infront of us waving a apologetic hand towards us, "Sorry I'm late everyone, I was held up by-" Naruto and I cut him off as we both yelled at him, "LIES!" Causing him to jump back and scratch the back of his head. "Anyway you 3.." Catching our attention as we all looked at Kakashi, "Today's mission is a D-Rank, just scoop up the trash around the streets and report back here under 6 hours, and you'll have completed your mission." We nodded as he handed up trashbacks and those dumb sticks with needles at the end of them. We began to walk away the training grounds as Naruto ran up to me, "Sakura-Chan! Teamwork 'ttebayo!" He said with a goofy grin on his face, as I smiled, "Sure Naruto" Looking for Sasuke as I already saw that he vanished. Shrugging my shoulders as we began to pick up trash littered among the streets, "Boss!" Yelled Konohamaru as he ran towards us, "Hey Kono" Naruto greeted as Konohamaru and his little team smiled at him admiring him. Konohamaru turned to look at me, and raised an eyebrow, "Say Boss.. I get it now!" He said excitedly as Naruto raised an eyebrow, as did I, "Get what?" asked Naruto, "You and her are.. together!" raising his pinkie finger for some reason as Naruto blushed, scratching the back of his head, "Well you can tell she's kinda in to me, right?" He laughed nervously as I glared at him, "I'm NOT his girlfriend!" I yelled, knocking Naruto over the head with my fist as Konohamaru gaped, "Well good! Your to ugly for the boss anyway!" he yelled back, glaring at me as my eye twitched, "You got away from that tragedy boss! Did you see her forehead!?" Naruto and Konohamaru's team all shrank back in fear as I gritted my teeth, turning to them as I had a scary expression on my face, "YOU.. LITTLE PUNK!" I screamed as Konohamaru screamed, so did his team and Naruto as they ran for it, I ran after them in pure rage, my fist dying to beat that brat to a pulp. We ran for awhile as I rounded the corner to catch them but almost fell over on my butt as I hit Naruto, "Ah!" I yelped as I got a good look around me, seeing Konohamaru being held up by his scarf but a weird painted-face man with a mummy on his back, and a lady with a huge fan on her back and 4 pig tails. "Konohamaru!" Yelled his team as Naruto glared at the man, "Let him go!" The man smirked, "Right after I beat some manners into this brat.." He said as he lifted his fist, "No wait! It was my fault he crashed into you!" I screamed as the man looked at me, "Kankuro! We're going to get into trouble" said the woman as the man scoffed, "He isn't here yet.. Lets have some fun." Kankuro said as he threw his fist at the kid, I began to run foreward as I stopped my tracks as Konohamaru felt to the ground, the man holding his hand as he backed away from the kid, to look angrily up at the tree, "You.." He said, as I turned to look at Sasuke, bouncing a pebble in his hand. "Sasuke!" I said happily as he didn't give me a glance. I grabbed Konohamaru's arm and pulled him away from the man over to Naruto as Sasuke was glaring daggers at the 2 newcommers. "You 2 are idiots.." Said a new voice as I looked over to see a red headed boy standing upside down next to Sasuke, '_When did he...' _I watched as the 2 newcommers seemed kind of.. _afraid_? The one named Kankuro waving his hands at the redhead apologeticly, "No no Gaara! It wasn't us it was these Konoha ge-" He was cut off as the redhead appeared next to him, "Shut up.." He said as he began to walk away, the other 2 following him as I took a few steps foreward, "Wait! You 3! Where are your passes?" I yelled, realizing their headbands as they turned to look at me, "Right here, missy." Said the woman, holding her pass up, "We're here for the Chunin exams." She stated proudly as Naruto spoke up, "Chunin-Wha?" They turned away to leave again as Sasuke spoke up this time, "Wait!" They stopped to look at him, "Whats your name?.." He said as the woman spoke up, "Me?" She said, he scoffed, "No.. The one with the guard on his back.." He stated as she rolled her eyes as the redhead spoke, "Gaara Of The Sand.." He said in a hushed voice, his gaze turning to meet mine as I raised an eyebrow and backed up a bit, he turned away and started walking as the other 2 followed.

"Konohamaru you should apologize to Sakura-Chan 'ttebayo, if you weren't so mean you wouldn't have almost been hit.." Naruto said, catching my attention as Konohamaru pouted, before looking at me. My eyes widened as he did a small bow, "Sorry Sakura-Sempai.." I slightly blushed at the _'sempai' _, "It's okay Konohamaru" I said with a smile as he nodded before running back to his team, light blush on his cheeks as they walked away from us. "Thanks Naruto." I smiled at him as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry to Sakura-Chan.. I was just wanting to impress them.. hehe." I blushed at that as I giggled, "Its okay.. Just don't do it again." He nodded quickly as I looked up to Sasuke who jumped down to us, "Thanks for saving him, he should of thanked you to.." I said as he shrugged, "Don't care.." He said as I still smiled, "Lets hurry back to Kakashi-Sensei, alright guys?" They nodded to me as we began to walk back to the training grounds.

**PeinSaku - 5**

**SasoSaku - 6**

**DeiSaku - 4**

**KakuSaku**

**TobiSaku[Madara] - 8**

**ItaSaku - 10**

**HidaSaku - 1**

**KisaSaku - 8**

**Woo! BTW, [ Erza Scarlet Of Fairy Tail ] I might use the disguise idea, I'll make sure to credit you! Thank you and all of you for your support!**


End file.
